Rosas para una Diva (new version)
by Ikol Al Vent
Summary: Loki se encuentra gestando, su vida y la de su bebé dependen de los cuidados que se procure en la casona de las montañas, en medio del invierno Asgardiano. Thor, además de vigilar a su prisionero, se debate entre el rencor y el amor.
1. UN SECRETO

Un secreto.

El guardia hizo una reverencia profunda, había esperado con paciencia a que la Reina Frigga se encontrara a solas antes de atreverse a hablar, según le había sido encomendado. Ahora, al obtener el permiso de la soberana de Asgard para acercarse, lo hizo sin demora. El guardia murmuró algunas frases a su oído, la Reina asintió mientras perdía el color brevemente y lo despidió con un ademán cortés.

-Dile que iré enseguida...- susurró con voz apenas audible.

Engla, la dama de compañía y de absoluta confianza de la Reina Frigga, se encargó de distraer y vigilar al poderoso Odín para que no recelara de la ausencia de su esposa. De esa forma, pudo la noble dama acudir personalmente hasta las celdas de la prisión y ver al hijo que había clamado por su presencia con ansiedad. Le descompuso un poco la vista de las celdas, los pasillos eran oscuros, fríos y olían a humedad... un estremecimiento la recorrió al imaginar que esa era la vista que día a día, contemplaban los prisioneros, al menos era un alivio que el interior de cada celda contrastaba diametralmente, pues eran cubículos iluminados, limpios y con una temperatura constante. Pero Frigga seguía con una sensación de vacío en el estómago... No era lo mismo aparecer como un holograma que de forma física en aquel lugar.

Gracias a su poderosa magia, su apariencia era la de un guardia más, y nadie receló de su paso hasta la última celda.

Encontró a dos sanadores de los más renombrados al lado de la cama de Loki. Retomó su apariencia al entrar y los sanadores se inclinaron respetuosos, pero a Frigga solo le interesaba llegar hasta su hijo en desgracia. Una vez a su lado, le sonrió con ternura y le tomó la mano, percibiendo que ardía en fiebre y su semblante lucía más pálido y demacrado que de costumbre.

-Por amor de todo ¿Qué te sucede, cariño?- le preguntó, pasando su mano por la frente perlada de un sudor fino y alisando hacia atrás sus largos cabellos negros. Loki no le respondió, desviando un tanto la mirada. Entonces, Frigga se volvió hacia los sanadores, esperando de ellos una respuesta.

-El Señor Loki debe hablar con Su Majestad a solas... estará bien, todo parece indicarlo. Pero es mejor si esperamos afuera por unos minutos, así podrán expresarse con toda confianza y después despejaremos todas las dudas que tenga Su Majestad.- dijeron antes de retirarse.

Frigga se volvió nuevamente hacia el pelinegro, para interrogarle, más preocupada que nunca. Si no bastaba su visita en forma de proyección astral era que realmente algo grave o importante le sucedía. Loki rompió el silencio hasta que se encontró a solas con su madre adoptiva.

-Debes saber algo, madre... –dijo con voz suave- Una noticia que seguramente causará alguna conmoción en Asgard y el enojo de Odín.

-Me estás asustando Loki ¿Qué te sucede?

-Es algo con lo que yo no contaba, estoy gestando... tendré un hijo.

Loki hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó, sintiendo aún un malestar mayor y con la persistente fiebre haciendo que todo le diera vueltas, fue a sentarse frente a una pequeña mesa, donde estaba dispuesto un servicio con té caliente. Esperaba que su madre terminara de hablar con los sanadores y regresara para continuar su pequeña confesión... hasta donde estaba dispuesto a confesar.

Los sanadores terminaron de dar todas las explicaciones y recomendaciones que consideraron necesarias. Frigga realizó todas las preguntas que pudo y finalmente regresó al lado del hijo que vivía un evento extraordinario, pensando en las futuras consecuencias de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

2.-NO HAY INDULTO.

Odín se negó sistemáticamente a liberar al prisionero para que recibiera atención adecuada. La sentencia era pasar el resto de su vida en las mazmorras y ninguna condición de salud cambiaría su decisión. Sin embargo autorizó que se le brindaran las atenciones necesarias, Loki tendría dos sanadores disponibles a toda hora del día o de la noche para cuidarle. Contra su voluntad autorizó también las visitas de la reina, siempre y cuando fueran breves y solo por razones urgentes.

Una de esas razones urgentes era que la fiebre no cedía. Los sanadores recurrieron a todos los libros disponibles sobre medicina Jötunn para intentar darle un remedio, pero nada resultaba efectivo, el organismo de los gigantes de hielo era diferente al de los Aesir, quizá por eso no terminaban de entender que le sucedía, Pero entre ese malestar y el embarazo, su condición era doblemente delicada.

-Querido si tú sabes como podemos mejorar tu salud, dímelo... no es bueno que te pongas en riesgo- suplicaba la Reina, renovando con gran ternura y devoción las compresas de agua fría sobre la frente del menor de sus vástagos.

Los ojos verdes del Dios de la Travesura se llenaron de lágrimas a punto de escapar.

-Si supiera, madre, ya lo hubiese hecho.

Loki ardía y su gesto se cubría con una sombra de tristeza y preocupación, se movía inquieto mientras los sanadores hacían pruebas y exámenes una y otra vez, buscaban al parecer en vano el origen de aquella misteriosa fiebre. Su organismo comenzó a debilitarse, el tercer día con fiebre provocó que delirara durante casi toda la mañana... Su imaginación enturbiada le hizo creer que estaba en Nueva York, que de nuevo comandaba a los Chitaurii o que Hulk intentaba golpearle otra vez, eso causaba que gritara e intentara defenderse de inexistentes peligros, aunque en realidad ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza para moverse de su cama... Así pues, era extremadamente urgente encontrar la forma de contrarrestar el cuadro y estabilizar de su salud.

La preocupación que Frigga manifestaba, pasando horas y horas a su lado movió en Padre de Todo algunas escondidas fibras de piedad, principalmente porque a Odín no le gustaba que su esposa estuviese preocupada y sufriendo. Frigga era importante... aún más importante que la sentencia que pesaba sobre el embaucador.

-El problema es el lugar donde se encuentra- le dijo Odín esa noche- Algo conozco sobre la naturaleza dual de los Jötnar. No en vano tengo tanta edad y he viajado por los nueve mundos, querida mía. Su organismo está cambiando y requiere las condiciones de su mundo natal... frío constante y aire libre. El ambiente controlado y el aire filtrado de las mazmorras no le sientan bien.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? Pensé que su suerte ya no te importaba.

-Y no me importa, pero no soy un asesino. No suelo asesinar a mis prisioneros si no están en acción de guerra y permitir que Loki muera en estas condiciones, sabiendo yo como salvarlo, sería faltar a mi honor. Está decidido que no moriría ejecutado, así que procuraré que recupere su salud y cuando lo logre... volverá a su celda.

-De ninguna manera piensas perdonarlo ¿Verdad?

-No lo perdono, ni lo indulto. Es solamente una atención a mi esposa, eres la causa de que siga con vida y no quiero verte sufrir por él.

3.-TODAVIA TENGO DIGNIDAD.

Loki no podía creerlo: ¡La orden era sacarlo de la celda! De acuerdo, era solo para llevarlo ante la presencia del Rey, pero su condena perpetua de pronto había sido modificada quien sabe por qué y no lo pensaba averiguar, saltó de la cama para seguir a los guardias que fueron por él... Permitió dócilmente que le colocaran esposas y cadenas especiales y lo escoltaron fuera de las mazmorras, la luz del día lastimó sus ojos, tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luminosidad natural, pero el aire frío del invierno Asgardiano hizo el milagro. Llenar sus pulmones con aire puro, con ráfagas heladas que le llenaban de energía y salud fue maravilloso. Apenas un par de horas fuera de la celda, esperando ser recibido en concilio familiar, permitió a su organismo regular la temperatura corporal. Se sintió mejor y más fortalecido, incluso se animó a sonreír un poco. Ni siquiera le importaron las cadenas que le sujetaron por las muñecas y los tobillos para ponerlo frente al Rey y su familia, de la que ya no se consideraba parte, excepto quizá... por Frigga.

No hubo mucho protocolo, la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente Padre de Todo había sido cruel y duro en su juicio y Loki no dejó de ser insolente y burlón, así que evitaron cualquier clase de cortesía que ninguno sentía y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza del prisionero al llegar, Odín habló:

-Conozco tu nueva condición y gracias a la petición de Frigga, te enviaré a la cabaña que tenemos en las montañas altas, ahí podrás llevar tu gestación en paz y a salvo, cuidando tu salud. Por supuesto, permanecerás dentro de los límites de tus habitaciones, los patios y el entorno cercano, estarás siempre esposado para evitar escapatorias, vigilado constantemente y si acaso utilizas tu magia, ten por seguro que no volveré a tener piedad por ti y te haré matar.

Los ojos de esmeralda del prisionero brillaron con rencor y altivez.

-No pienso escapar- respondió Loki, sin poder evitar un matiz de emoción en su voz- En estos momentos de mi vida, mis ambiciones han dejado de ser importantes... solo me interesa recuperarme y que mi hijo nazca saludable.

Odín no pareció perturbarse ni poco ni demasiado por lo que sucedía y la situación de su hijo adoptivo no le era nada extraña. Aunque el embarazo había sorprendido genuinamente a toda la familia, comenzando por el propio Loki, que no lo tenía planeado ni sabía como manejarlo, pero que al final, lo único que tenía en claro era que deseaba llevarlo a feliz término.

Frigga por supuesto, se encontraba emocionada con la perspectiva de tener un nieto. Para su amante corazón, Loki seguía siendo su hijo y se lo dijo: nada cambiaba respecto a sus sentimientos. El dios prisionero la observó reconfortado, supo que contaba con todo el apoyo de aquella dulce dama a la que amaba con el corazón, con los restos de corazón que le quedaban y a la que seguía considerando su única madre. Le sonrió con ternura increíble. También miró a Odín con una mezcla de orgullo y resentimiento, podía ser peor su sentencia, pero no lo era... tendría la oportunidad de que su hijo naciera y de que lo hiciera fuera de prisión.

Finalmente, miró a Thor; el único integrante de su anterior familia que no había despegado los labios durante la breve reunión. El único que no había emitido opinión alguna al enterarse de la noticia de que se encontraba gestando un bebé y el único que lo miraba fijo, lleno de un sentimiento claramente orientado entre el odio y el rencor.

Loki bajó sus ojos verdes ante la mirada llena de desprecio de su hermano adoptivo. Sin imaginarse que alguna vez estaría en aquella situación, le dolió verdaderamente no encontrar en los ojos azules un solo atisbo de solidaridad, pero prefirió no decir nada, al menos pronto se iría lejos de la ciudad de Asgard, lejos de las mazmorras, lejos de la indiferencia de su padre y hermanos adoptivos y viviría en paz un tiempo.

Había aceptado mansamente las condiciones de su excarcelación tan solo pensando en recuperar la salud, pensaba cumplir su palabra, no haría algo estúpido. No al menos hasta que la criatura naciera y decidiera que sucedería con ella.

Cuando los guardias lo escoltaron de regreso a su celda, Odín comentó que se sentía muy sorprendido de la calma y falta de ironías en los labios del Dios embaucador, pero que de ninguna manera creía en la sinceridad de sus intenciones. Ordenó a Thor hacerse cargo, personalmente, de la custodia del prisionero. De acuerdo a lo que sabía, la gestación de los Jötnar era de alrededor de seis meses y Loki llevaba ya uno por lo menos.

Thor perdió el color y se mordió el labio inferior hasta que lo hizo sangrar, pero se forzó a no replicar la orden de su padre. Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

4.- ¿DE QUIEN ES TU HIJO?

Loki terminó de empacar en pocos minutos, en realidad ¿Qué poseía en esos momentos? Un par de trajes, camisas, muchos libros y nada más. Su posesión más valiosa era el pectoral de oro que le gustaba tanto y que se había partido en dos durante sus batallas contra los Vengadores. Esa joya la llevaba bien guardada en un pequeño cofre de madera labrada. Tenía poco... ambicionaba poco... Nunca fue consciente de sus carencias porque no esperaba ya salir de ese maldito y olvidado lugar.

Thor abrió la puerta de la celda procurando no hacer ruido, sabía que él lo había escuchado llegar y que deliberadamente no había vuelto la mirada. No se dio prisa por decir algo, observaba por vez primera la celda de su hermano. Era el único preso que poseía muebles, libros, privilegios como un baño privado, alimentos especialmente preparados para su paladar delicado, todo sin duda llevado por su madre, que evitaría a toda costa que su hijo pasara incomodidades.

-¿Has llorado?- le preguntó, adivinando la verdadera razón por la que no se volvía para encararlo, como hubiese sido su primer impulso en otros tiempos.

-¿Qué te puede importar a ti?- replicó el prisionero.

-Tienes razón. No me importa- dijo entonces el Dios del Trueno, haciendo doler el rencor en su voz- Pero necesito aclarar algo antes de salir de viaje a las montañas... me sorprendió mucho enterarme de... tu condición.

-¿Quieres decir que te sorprende saber que estoy gestando? ¿Tanto se te dificulta decir esas palabras: "Loki, estás embarazado"? Soy un hijo de Jötunheim, Thor- dijo Loki, volviéndose al fin e impresionando al rubio con la imagen de sus profundos ojos verdes irritados por un llanto reciente y abundante- he tenido que aprender sobre mí, conocer mi origen verdadero, luchar contra el miedo y la repulsión que sentí por mí mismo, pero finalmente me acepto como soy. En mi naturaleza cambiaformas, soy capaz de convertir mi cuerpo en receptor y ser fértil... yo estaba seguro que solo podía serlo si mi forma completa era de una hembra, pero al parecer en esta forma también puedo engendrar... pero si no me equivoco, veo asco en tu mirada...

-No es sencillo aceptar que esperas un hijo... Sobre todo cuando recuerdo lo que ha pasado y me siento responsable de...

-¿Responsable? ¿De qué te sientes responsable, hermano?- exclamó el de cabellos negros, transformando su tranquila expresión en una feroz mueca- ¿Tu conciencia te reclama algo? ¿Sientes remordimientos? ¡No debes preocuparte por esto! Escucha y escucha bien porque no lo repetiré y jamás volveré a tocar el tema: Tú no eres el padre.

Esta declaración lejos de dar alivio, solo encendió la rabia en el mayor, la sangre se le subió al rostro, apretó los puños con rabia... no le creía una sola palabra al otro. Y sin definir el origen, una poderosa emoción le llenó casi al instante, impulsándolo a tomar a Loki por el cuello y apretárselo con fuerza.

-¿Te entregaste a alguien más?- dijo, arrastrando las palabras tras los dientes bien cerrados, temblándole los labios de ira.

-¿Entregarme a alguien más? ¡Oh, gran idiota! Si no me entregué a ti ¿Por qué entregarme a alguien más? ¿No pudo igual otro bastardo llegar y tomarme por la fuerza como ocurrió contigo? ¿O piensas que a tus espaldas pudo enamorarme uno de tus amigos mortales? Déjame ahora en paz...- concluyó el Jötunn, liberándose de la mano férrea de Thor y pasando su blanca mano por la piel de su cuello dolorido- Y lárgate... bastante he llorado como un estúpido al enterarme que tú serás mi carcelero, bien ha sabido Odín, sin proponérselo, hacerme la vida infeliz.

5 EL VIAJE.

Cinco horas a buen paso de caballo separaban la ciudad de sus montañas. El invierno, la altura y el aire helado favorecerían a Loki, y le ayudarían a recuperar su salud. Además, su hijo nacería en plena primavera y sería muy bueno que pudiera nacer en la montaña.

Dejó su celda con un nudo en la garganta, había estado llorando casi toda la mañana, se sentía muy desanimado y exhausto, pero con tal de salir del encierro, se armó de valor y miró el hermoso corcel negro que le aguardaba para viajar, el rostro se le iluminó brevemente con una sonrisa animosa. Sin querer mostrarse débil, esperó que sus tobillos fueran liberados y montó con agilidad tan solo para trotar un par de zancadas y decidir que no quería hacer el recorrido a caballo. Sin duda, si la noticia ya se conocía en la ciudad, cientos de miradas curiosas acompañarían su paso por las calles. Solicitó un carruaje cerrado para no ser visto por nadie.

-No seas imbécil- gruñó Thor- No voy a comenzar a soportar tus caprichos.

¿Qué diablos se traía su hermano con tanta agresividad en su contra? Pensó Loki y le respondió con serenidad que él ya estaba juzgado por sus crímenes, que aquella concesión solo era temporal y que de ninguna manera se consideraba libre, así que no encontraba motivo o derecho alguno para que se le tratara con tanta dureza. Y el carruaje, aunque hiciera mas lento el viaje, lo prefería no por capricho sino por seguridad de su bebé.

-Su carruaje está listo- anunció un guardia, señalando el transporte al que Loki acudió de inmediato.

Thor indicó a la comitiva que avanzaran, mientras subía su capa de pieles hasta cubrir su cabeza y su rostro. No era que le molestara la nieve que comenzaba a caer esa tarde, sino que así indicaba a todos que no deseaba hablar con nadie, que le dejaran en paz.

El viaje no podía ser mas pesado ni tedioso, nadie hablaba, nadie cantaba, nadie hacía una broma, la marcha estaba llena de un silencio espeso. Abandonaron bien pronto las construcciones últimas de Asgard antes de enfilar sobre el puente del mar eterno, cuya maravillosa vista embelesó al rubio y le hizo suspirar. Pensó en Jane Foster, su adorada mortal, a la cual no veía hace tiempo, ocupado en batallas y política entre los nueve reinos, se sorprendió que antes de aquel suceso inesperado, muchas veces había imaginado que Jane viajaba hasta su mundo y en cuanto le gustaría compartir la excelente panorámica que el puente les daba, con los dorados techos por un lado y el verde bosque por otro, coronado por montañas nevadas. Su destino de ese día. Pero no le emocionaba mucho en ese instante... se alegró que la científica estuviera lejos y no se enterara de los terribles remordimientos que le acometían desde que sabía que su hermano estaba gestando.

Loki abrió la cortinilla del carruaje para gozar también de la brisa del mar. Estaba animoso, podría decirse que estaba muy contento, y el sanador que le acompañaba por indicación de su madre, le repetía maravillado que ya no tenía fiebre y que su semblante era más que saludable. Sonrió y gozó como un niño pequeño de los cielos cubiertos de nubes grises, de la nieve y el helado viento, sacó la cabeza todo lo que pudo y abrió la boca para atrapar los copos con la lengua, era finalmente maravilloso poder sentir en la piel al clima invernal.

Los ojos de esmeralda se fijaron de pronto en otras dos gemas azules que le miraban con desprecio. Dejó de sonreír y le sostuvo la mirada con reto. Varios instantes duró esta especie de batalla de resistencia, la cual perdió Loki al sentir que todo le daba vueltas y se llenó de náuseas.

-¿Pero qué diablos me pasa?- cuestionó al sanador.

-Son los malestares normales, Señor... los malestares del embarazo.

-¿Cómo los de una mujer?

-Eso supongo.

Thor se preocupó al ver como el gesto se le descomponía a su hermano y prisionero, su tez perdió el color y de inmediato regresó dentro del carruaje, pero no hizo el menor intento por averiguar qué le sucedía. Sin embargo, su mente comenzó a repasar los días pasados en Midgard y como, las charlas, las expresiones de los Vengadores sobre Loki, que hasta ese momento le eran absolutamente irrelevantes, aparecían de pronto sospechosas ante sus ojos. Sabía que su hermano menor era absolutamente capaz de encantar a cualquiera y entre todos, seguro habría siempre al menos uno dispuesto a intentar conquistarlo. ¿Y si uno de ellos había sido quien logró que Loki le regalara sus noches? ¿Fue seducido o por el contrario, se convirtió en seductor, intentando así escapar a su destino como reo criminal? Cada opción comenzaba a atormentarlo. Imaginó a su hermano besando a Tony Stark, a Clint o a Steve... eliminó a Bruce Banner porque estaba seguro que no se soportaban mutuamente... pero del resto de sus amigos dudaba grandemente... Y de Loki... seductor o seducido si se había acostado con alguno de los Vengadores y las cosas le habían salido mal era cuestión de dar risa... excepto porque no le daba, no le causaba la menor gracia y por el contrario, le estorbaba en el pecho como una herida por la que constantemente se vertía plomo derretido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al notar que el carruaje se detenía y Loki salía disparado hasta la orilla del puente.

-Solo un malestar pasajero, Alteza- indicó el sanador.

El rubio arrugó la nariz, mirando como Loki vomitaba con violencia, sin poder controlarse. Y como perdía el color hasta ponerse casi transparente, arcada tras arcada. Cuando terminó de vaciar el estómago, pidió agua con urgencia, necesitaba enjuagar el mal sabor de su boca. Regresó al carruaje y gritó al sanador que no diera explicaciones sobre como se sentía, porque le resultaba humillante.

Al anochecer, por fin traspasaron las murallas de la amplia casona. Prácticamente un palacete de recreo que pertenecía a la familia real y en el que algunas veces, en su niñez, ambos habían visitado para disfrutar de un descanso en verano. Nunca en invierno, cuando era más fría e inaccesible.

-Bajen al prisionero... y vigilen bien de cerca.


	2. UNA CENA FRENTE AL FUEGO

En pocos minutos el palacete adquirió vida y calor, el séquito de servidumbre y guardias que acompañaban al Príncipe y a su prisionero encendieron las chimeneas y los calderos, las cocinas comenzaron a funcionar y el aire se llenó con los aromas de las carnes y otros alimentos recién elaborados.

Thor dispuso las habitaciones de Loki antes que las propias, se aseguró que estuvieran limpias y acondicionadas. Indicó a los guardias cual sería el lugar desde el cual cuidarían al preso y hasta donde debían hacerse presentes para no agobiarlo demasiado. También organizó los turnos de la servidumbre para que siempre estuviera alguien pendiente de cualquier deseo o necesidad del ojiverde.

Terminados los detalles echó la última ojeada a la pequeña mesa colocada frente a una enorme chimenea, con un servicio de plata y varias fuentes de carnes y viandas calientes, así como de varios pasteles y dulces. Entonces hizo pasar a su hermano.

Loki no pareció demasiado emocionado al entrar en su nueva alcoba, al final, siempre estuvo acostumbrado a lujos mayores que ese. Ignoró la cena servida y caminó directo al enorme ventanal, el cual abrió de par en par permitiendo que el frío nocturno se colara libremente, haciendo temblar las velas encendidas y el fuego del hogar.

-Olvidé que estabas aquí para gozar del frío- murmuró Thor, echándose encima una capa abrigadora.

-En realidad, disfruto más de saber que puedo abrir una ventana y ver el cielo... No las paredes de la celda o el campo de fuerza que me impide salir al exterior.

-Loki... solo pasaste unas pocas semanas en prisión, no exageres. Si en Midgard se enteraran, esto sería un gran problema... yo les di mi palabra de que serías juzgado y permanecerías prisionero.

-¿Te parece que no lo soy?- replicó el travieso mirando las esposas en sus muñecas.

-Por hoy ya no discutamos ¿Quieres?- replicó el rubio, sonrojándose fugazmente- Es tarde y tengo hambre, supongo que también tú.

Loki aceptó la pequeña tregua y se sentó a la mesa. Thor no se hizo del rogar y ante lo apetitoso de los platos frente a ellos, cenó con buen apetito.

Con la ventana entrecerrada, la habitación recobró su tibieza y el color dorado de las llamas iluminó agradablemente el momento. Loki probó muy poco, continuaba sintiendo náuseas, pero no despreció aquel detalle, comió uvas y un poco de pan con queso. Permanecieron silenciosos casi todo el tiempo, pero ambos consideraron una victoria personal el no hacerse de palabras durante más de quince minutos consecutivos.

-No puedo creerlo todavía...

-¿Creer qué?

-Que tendrás un hijo.

-Espera que me crezca el vientre, seré una especie de enorme globo caminante... pero creo que tampoco me lo creo yo mismo en estos momentos.

Thor ensayó una sonrisa que más bien tenía el aspecto de una mueca. Era realmente muy difícil estar junto a Loki ignorando todo sobre su sorprendente estado.

-¿Quién es el padre, Loki?- preguntó de pronto, clavando su mirada de zafiro en el vientre todavía plano de su hermano.

-¿Otra vez el interrogatorio?

-Quisiera saberlo... saber quien es el padre, estar tranquilo respecto a esto.

-Ni siquiera a nuestra madre le importó tanto saberlo. Y ya que he decidido tenerlo en solitario, el nombre del padre en realidad no importa.

-Siento mucho lo que yo hice.

-Ya olvídalo. Siempre fuimos hermanos incestuosos ¿No es verdad? Desde niños. Dormíamos juntos, nos bañábamos juntos. Las formas en que descubrimos durante la adolescencia, que acariciarnos mutuamente nos aliviaba las urgencias del crecimiento y nos daba placer, siempre fue de manera consentida, pero eran solo eso... juegos para explorar nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Fui el primero?

-Si. Lo fuiste. Al menos fuiste el primer varón... antes, igual que tú, estuve con mujeres y tuve novias. Pero después de esa noche, todo cambió.

-¿Podemos hablar de lo que sucedió esa noche... y todas las otras?

Loki estaba a punto de beber una copa de vino, pero el rumbo del interrogatorio terminó por ponerlo incómodo.

-Buenas noches, Thor.- cortó Loki, levantándose y caminando rumbo a su cuarto de aseo.

El rubio comprendió que esa noche no conseguiría aclarar sus dudas. Aunque sin emplear la violencia había logrado acercarse un poco más al pelinegro. Ganaba más siendo amable que intentando hacerle hablar por la fuerza, todavía deseaba saber con certeza quien era el padre de la criatura y hasta donde tenía él responsabilidad, así que olvidó la prudencia y haciendo gala de su poca paciencia, soltó la lengua sin pensarlo.

-Cuanta vergüenza debes tener de contarme sobre tu amante. Siempre pensé que el orgulloso Loki tendría el buen gusto de no dejarse preñar como una imbécil adolescente.

-¡Eres un cabrón!- replicó el otro, arrojándole al rubio con lo primero que encontró sobre su mesa de noche.- ¡Lárgate de mi alcoba! ¡Lárgate ya!

Thor esquivó el golpe y salió a grandes zancadas, sin disimular su furia.

7.- TENGO MIEDO, THOR.

La rutina de Loki en la casona de las montañas era muy sencilla y agradable. Despertaba al amanecer, alarmado al creer que estaba todavía en las mazmorras y que debía prepararse para el pase de lista de los guardias, pero luego se relajaba al ver a través de su ventana las montañas nevadas y a lo lejos, la majestuosidad del mar eterno. Entonces se daba un baño, tomaba té caliente, y los sanadores entraban para someterlo a la revisión correspondiente. Una vez que comprobaban que todo estaba en orden, su temperatura, su semblante, el crecimiento del bebé, hacían sus registros y le permitían salir a pasear por el jardín del frente. Cubierto de nieve en esa época del año.

Loki salía con la misma ropa de casa que ahora procuraba usar más holgada, largas camisolas cruzadas al frente, calzas amplias y la mayoría de las veces, salía a caminar descalzo. ¡Era una delicia sentir la nieve con su pié desnudo! Los guardias que lo seguían de cerca por el contrario, salían cubiertos de capas y pieles, maldiciendo en voz baja la mala suerte de tener que custodiarle bajo esas condiciones del clima.

Thor también despertaba temprano, pero al contrario de su hermano, permanecía en sus habitaciones observándolo por la ventana. Vigilando atento sus paseos y la manera simple en que transcurrían sus horas. Podía contemplar los rasgos armoniosos de Loki casi sin pestañear, porque era tanta la paz que reflejaba, que le parecía un ser maravillosamente luminoso, nadie que no lo conociera podría creer todos los acontecimientos que su ambición había provocado en meses pasados.

-¿Qué sucederá con él?- cuestionó a los sanadores que, como cada mañana después de revisar la salud del Jotun, acudían con el Príncipe a rendirle informe.

-No es común preñarse en la forma masculina de los gigantes de hielo, según lo que hemos podido averiguar, pero es posible. Creemos que este caso está mas ligado a su poder de ser cambiaformas que al de pertenecer a la raza Jötnar, y la posibilidad de llegar a término el embarazo con éxito es bastante alta, más del 60%, pero también existe la posibilidad de una complicación fatal. Debe vigilarse estrechamente durante los próximos meses, los cambios que van a aparecer en el cuerpo del señor Loki lo obligarán a prepararse para un parto a través de cirugía. Si tuviera una forma femenina no tendría problemas, pero es demasiado tarde ya para que cambie, transformarse podría matar al bebé.

Thor se estremeció... cuando se enteró del estado del menor, pensó de todo; desde que era una broma o un engaño, hasta imaginar mil formas de que el bebé no llegara a nacer. Pero ahora una voz en su interior gritaba que esa criatura no podía morir, que de cualquier forma tenía que llegar con bien al mundo. Tan solo con imaginarla, su corazón se desbordaba con un desconocido sentimiento de ternura. Igual que estaba reviviendo su sentimiento protector hacia su hermano adoptivo, se desvanecía la rabia y rencor acumulados durante sus enfrentamientos en Midgard.

Loki regresó a sus habitaciones dispuesto a no salir más el resto del día. Gustaba de sus paseos, el aire helado le devolvía la salud, tal y como le habían dicho, pero las cadenas de sus pies eran demasiado toscas y le habían causado heridas que sangraban y le causaban dolor. Demasiado orgulloso para quejarse, prefirió exagerar un poco los malestares que sentía para quedarse acostado y recuperarse un poco.

Habían pasado ya varios días sin ver o hablar con su hermano, luego de la cena juntos la noche de su llegada. Se evitaban mutuamente, Loki sentía mucha pena recordando la mirada altiva del rubio, del evidente rencor que manifestaba y recordaba como, sin querer, había adivinado ciertamente que sus "nuevos amigos" no habían sido precisamente unos caballeros con él, aunque no estaba dispuesto a revelarle ningún detalle por el momento.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, maldecía esas oleadas de emociones que no podía controlar. El llanto se le venía a los ojos con tal facilidad que comenzaba a odiarse. Siempre tan vulnerable, siempre tan impredecible... no se parecía a él mismo. Se cubrió el rostro con sus largas y pálidas manos para sollozar abiertamente, mientras se forzaba a volver al control… un control que no fácilmente retomaba.

Sintió unas manos grandes y cálidas posarse en sus hombros, luego un cuerpo fuerte arrimarse a su espalda, estrechándolo y estrechándose y el cálido aliento de Thor entre el cabello de su nuca.

-Tengo miedo...- susurró suavemente- Nunca antes fui responsable de otra persona que no fuera yo mismo... ahora soy responsable de una vida inocente que yo no planeé traer al mundo...

-No estás solo, hermano- respondió Thor, hablándole por vez primera en mucho tiempo, con el mismo tono cariñoso de antes- Padre de Todo me dio el trabajo que más desearía tener... cuidarte a ti hasta el nacimiento de... de tu hijo...

-Cada mañana, cuando los sanadores me revisan, cruzan miradas de sorpresa, de preocupación... de alarma. Nunca me dicen nada pero su silencio los incrimina, dime: ¿Mi bebé está corriendo algún riesgo? ¿Puedo morir yo... puedo ser yo quien no sobreviva a mi hijo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Puedo leer la preocupación en tu rostro, Thor... hablas con esos charlatanes que no tienen idea de mi condición. Ni yo mismo sé que esperar del futuro. Mi corazón me avisa que mi hijo está en riesgo... ¿También yo lo estoy?

Thor no solía mentir, pero la verdad en aquella ocasión ayudaba muy poco. Así que buscó la respuesta más diplomática y menos comprometedora que encontró.

-No, ninguno de los dos. Ninguno se expondrá a riesgos. Yo me ocuparé de que ambos estén bien.

En un impulso emocional, Loki se volvió para abrazarse a él y llorar, Thor percibió el esbelto cuerpo temblando, estremecerse y tensarse ante los pensamientos de terror que lo invadían al imaginar que su embarazo ponía en riesgo la vida del bebé o la de él mismo. El rubio colocó sus grandes y cálidas manos sobre la espalda y hombros del pelinegro, amparándolo, murmurándole que no tuviese temor, que todo saldría bien.

8.-LA PRIMERA VEZ.

Cuando Loki se calmó un poco, Thor le obligó a mirarlo de frente, le sonrió con amabilidad, tomó un pañuelo blanco y limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de alabastro con increíble ternura. La misma condición de su hermano le hacía tratarlo con delicadeza.

-Tus ojos son tan hermosos, hermano,son como esmeraldas purísimas... pero van a terminar sangrando si continúas llorando de esta forma...

-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que padre me matara... y yo no me enterara de mi embarazo.

-¿Reniegas del hijo que esperas?

-Temo por él. ¿Cuál será su futuro? ¿Vivir en las mazmorras conmigo?

Loki finalmente concilió el sueño, arropado y velado por la mirada azul del Dios del Trueno. Quien al percibirlo tan vulnerable y diferente al Loki de Nueva York no pudo evitar que los remordimientos volvieran. Sus pensamientos volaron a tres años atrás, cuando después de una celebración que lo tuvo bebiendo y comiendo por cinco días consecutivos, regresó a su casa en Asgard a escondidas de los guardias y de su padre, al que sin duda no le agradaría verlo en tan deplorable estado. Sus pasos vacilantes lo llevaron hasta los jardines, donde vio, para su suerte, que la luz en la ventana de su hermano continuaba encendida. Lo llamó casi a gritos hasta que Loki, con gesto de solemne enfado, vio que era su turno de encubrirlo nuevamente y ayudarlo a entrar.

-Vienes hecho un asco- Le dijo, en tono recriminatorio- Báñate al menos antes de...

Demasiado tarde. Thor estaba dormido como en tronco sobre sus blancas sábanas. Y Loki supo que tendría que aguantar sus ronquidos de bilgesnipe herido hasta el amanecer. Se esforzó por echar las enormes piernas de su hermano a un lado para poder sentarse en la orilla de su cama, se quedó solo con la lámpara de mesa encendida y un libro entre las manos. Intentó leer.

Thor se movía inquieto, murmurando palabras imposibles de definir y eructando con un aliento fermentado que le revolvía el estómago al pelinegro. Varias veces le echó el brazo encima y tuvo que quitarlo con molestia, su hermano se volvía un pesado cuando estaba borracho.

-Ven... acuéstate a mi lado…- murmuró, entreabriendo los azules y turbios ojos.

-No, quédate quieto. Vas a obligarme a ir al sillón y de hecho, creo que ahí dormiré. A menos que seas tú quien decida acostarse allá.

-Loki... No me entiendes... No he estado con una mujer en muchas semanas... las estúpidas batallas...

-Llevas cinco días celebrando. ¿Quieres que crea que en todas tus orgías con tus amigos no había mujeres para que te acostaras? ¡Ellas se te ofrecen por montones con solo mirarlas!

-Había muchas.

-¿Y luego? ¡Te habrás vuelto feo de pronto!- declaró, sonriendo de buena gana.

-No me agradó ninguna, por eso me siento con ganas de desahogarme...

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer? ¿Escaparme de la vigilancia nocturna para ir a conseguirte una damisela deseosa de tener el honor de ayudar al Dios del trueno a desahogar sus necesidades?

-O ayúdame tú... como antes...

-Eso ya quedó atrás. Ya no somos mozos imberbes, y sabes, Thor. Ya que despertaste mejor vete a tus propias habitaciones...

Loki se puso en pie para abrir su puerta e indicarle al rubio el camino. Tambaleante, Thor dio un par de zancadas hacia la salida, pero en el último instante hizo un giro violento, abrazó a su hermano y lo arrastró con él hasta la cama. Cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el esbelto Loki, dejándolo sin muchas posibilidades de moverse.

-Quiero que tú tengas ese honor...

-Maldito seas, hermano... basta de juegos tontos.

Thor era por mucho, a pesar de los humos del alcohol, más fuerte y atrevido que Loki, de manera que solo le bastó girarse un poco, sin soltarlo del abrazo, para enredarlo con sus piernas y dominarlo completamente.

9.-LA PRIMERA VEZ (2ª. PARTE)

Ambos brazos detrás de la espalda, sujetos con el puño de acero del rubio, el peso del cuerpo entero de Thor sobre él, su rostro agraciado sonriéndole bobamente, y la mano libre acariciándole torpemente los cabellos negros, alisándolos hacia atrás una y otra vez. Eso era toda la panorámica que de momento tenía Loki. No iba a gritar precisamente, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo con tal de que le dejara y no siguiera ese juego idiota.

-Me puse a pensar... que me gustaba realmente cuando me tocabas, hermanito... Y quiero que me recuerdes esa sensación...- dijo el rubio, llevando por la fuerza la diestra de Loki hasta el bulto que tenía en la entrepierna- ¿Puedes sentirlo? Necesito desahogo.

-Demonios- reclamó el otro- Si estuvieras en tus cabales te mataría.

-Inténtalo... mátame... pero muy despacio...

Loki luchó con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, pero aún en esa circunstancia, estaba asombrado por el tamaño enorme del miembro que estaba siendo forzado a frotar. "No en vano te llaman el Poderoso Thor" se atrevió a bromear, aun pensando que solo se trataba de un juego de borracho. Pero al parecer sus palabras solo encendieron más al rubio, quien jadeó con un sonido ronco y ansioso para pegar los labios en forma grosera contra los finos labios del menor.

-Estúpido... ¡Suéltame ya!- siseó Loki, moviendo el rostro a un lado y otro.

-¿No quieres tocarme? Veremos que sucede si yo te toco a ti entonces...

Sin dejar de dominarlo, Thor volvió a sujetar ambas manos del pelinegro, volviéndolo boca abajo, ignorando sus reclamos y el quejido de evidente dolor que soltó cuando sus brazos se forzaron a permanecer inmóviles. Deslizó su mano bajo el pantalón y atrapó de golpe el miembro que se encontraba, a su pesar, a medio despertar. Thor comenzó a masturbarlo sin piedad, subiendo y bajando el tono de sus caricias de acuerdo a la respuesta que comenzaba a obtener. Loki gritaba y gemía al mismo tiempo, no era de su agrado ser forzado y mucho menos, ser sometido por él.

-Maldito seas...- jadeó, cuando no le pudo ser posible controlar el placer que su hermano le estaba dando.

-¿Ya recordaste como te gustaba que yo te hiciera ver el cielo? ¿Ya recordaste que siempre te metías en mi baño para poder acariciarnos? Vamos, Loki... Grita mi nombre... grítalo como antes...

-Te odio...– exclamó Loki, a punto de estallar en la mano de Thor- Te odio... Ahh, Thor!

Sin dejarle tiempo para reponerse y evidentemente excitado hasta el punto de perder la noción de la realidad, el rubio se despojó del pantalón e hizo lo mismo con Loki, quien aún ahíto de placer, abrió los ojos con terror al notar lo que pretendía hacer el mayor. Se negó terminantemente a continuar y redobló su lucha con muy poco éxito, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarse del atenazamiento que sujetaba sus brazos y mucho menos pudo impedir que un dedo intruso lo penetrara. Aulló de dolor, mientras dos quemantes lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos de esmeralda. Cambió los reclamos por súplicas, pero Thor no se detuvo, sin terminar su labor, retiró el dedo para embestirlo duramente, sin tiento, sin amor, con solo el instinto y el deseo desbordándole.

Thor parpadeó varias veces cuando llegó a este punto de sus recuerdos, sorprendido de cuanto había cambiado su vida aquella noche. A partir de ahí, Loki le odió profundamente, se ocultó de todo y de todos por la vergüenza de tener un desgarre anal que le dolió menos físicamente que en su orgullo, y a pesar de todo, se sobrepuso y aparentemente lo perdonó.

Lo perdonó porque amaba a su hermano y lo respetaba, o al menos creía que lo amaba y lo respetaba. Thor lo convenció de que lo sucedido la primera vez había sido solamente impulsado por el amor, Loki se dejó convencer. Y se equivocó profundamente. Thor no solo regresó a su vida disipada de siempre, perdiéndose entre los brazos de la primera damisela que le sonreía lindo o del más valeroso y apuesto de los guerreros, tuvo romances más o menos serios con algunas de las hijas de los nobles de Asgard, y para su dolor, que de vez en cuando lo extrañaba demasiado, seguía sometiéndolo a él. Contra su voluntad y en los lugares más insospechados, Thor le tapaba la boca y lo arrastraba hasta un rincón oscuro y alejado, mantenía una relación rápida y carente de ternura y se esfumaba a continuar con sus rutinas, olvidándose de Loki, olvidándose de cuanto dolor le causaba.

¿Cuántas veces lo habría obligado? ¿Cuántas veces Loki lo permitió mintiéndose a sí mismo, con la estúpida ilusión de que en verdad era amor y no solo deseo? Thor le hablaba de lo conveniente que era que nadie lo supiera, que era natural pasar de las caricias a algo mejor, porque él tenía necesidades y si Loki no le proporcionaba lo que ansiaba, se lo entregaría cualquier otro o cualquier otra. Y a veces, Loki cedía y en otras tantas, tenía que forzarlo porque su conciencia le avisaba que aquello estaba mal.

Pero Thor sentía una pasión animal que en su vanidad, en su arrogancia, acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, solo buscaba satisfacer sin tener en cuenta que se trataba ni más ni menos que de su hermanito.

Salió de la alcoba de Loki sintiendo un remordimiento a cada instante más intenso. Era necesario despejar su mente y su cuerpo de los mares de sentimientos encontrados que rondaban su cabeza. Eso que había sucedido ya era parte de su pasado... pero quizá la sensación de ser usado y devaluado, orilló a Loki a entregarse a alguien más, a alguno de los Vengadores... y las consecuencias las pagaría por el resto de su vida... si es que no le costaba, precisamente eso... la vida...

10.- LOS ANTOJOS DE UNA DIVA.

Con el transcurrir de las semanas, Loki recobró un poco la calma. Su salud y fuerza parecían completamente restablecidas, la fiebre parecía ser cosa del pasado. Incluso las náuseas matutinas disminuyeron lo suficiente para abrirle el apetito. En realidad, ahora siempre tenía hambre, a todas horas estaba dispuesto a sentarse a la mesa y devorar cuanto plato le pusieran enfrente.

Solo el carácter seguía siendo irregular, pasaba de la alegría absoluta a una profunda depresión en cuestión de segundos, dormía toda la noche y todo el día si le daba la gana, y nada ni nadie lo obligaba a levantarse o pasaba la noche en vela, bailando y cantando a solas en su alcoba.

La tregua no pactada con Thor le tenía de buen humor la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba seguro que nunca antes habían vivido tan cercanos y tranquilos, era como si volvieran a los tiempos inocentes de la niñez, incluso Frigga, quien apareció una gloriosa mañana en que el sol se atrevió a salir con esplendoroso brillo, se sorprendió gratamente al ver a sus dos hijos permanecer juntos y sonrientes durante las horas que estuvo de visita. Primero que nada y desde muy temprano, llegó al palacete cargada de paquetes que contenían ropa nueva para Loki (Por todo lo eterno, si solo tenía dos camisolas amplias para vestir) y pequeñas prendas para el bebé. Se pasaron horas desenvolviendo y colocando cada pequeña camisita sobre el vientre del dios de la travesura, riendo y haciendo planes para el futuro.

-¿Y qué pasa si es niña?- les interrumpió Thor, cansado de ser ignorado.

-Una niña...- sonrió Loki con esplendorosa expresión, dejando por un instante a Thor sin aliento- Sería maravilloso tenerla... una niña... no lo había pensado. Siempre pensé en el bebé como un varón y no como una nena, una hermosa y delicada nenita...

-No llores, querido- le dijo Frigga, complacida al ver como tan solo imaginarse con una hija entre sus brazos, Loki fue capaz de emocionarse hasta las lágrimas- tampoco yo lo había pensado... en mi siguiente visita, te traeré mucha ropita para niña. Sea hembra o varón, sin duda será la criatura mejor vestida de los nueve mundos.

Loki buscó inconscientemente la reacción de Thor, sonriéndole ilusionado. El mayor pasó de la falta de respiración, a que cesaran por un instante los latidos de su corazón… Su hermano acababa de tomarlo en cuenta para compartir su felicidad.

-La comida está servida ahora- anunció el asistente, haciendo una reverencia profunda cuando los tres pasaron hasta el comedor. Loki se sintió extraño ante los protocolos reales, con Thor raramente los observaba, ya que el rubio se encargaba de recordarle su calidad de prisionero omitiendo cualquier ademán de respeto por parte de los guardias y sirvientes, pero ante la reina todo fue diferente. La esposa de Odín no podía pisar ningún lugar sin que se le rindieran todos los saludos obligatorios a su distinción y realeza, y en consecuencia, sus hijos recibían el tratamiento de Príncipes.

-¿Comerás todo eso?- preguntó Frigga al ver como el menor de sus vástagos rellenaba su plato por segunda vez.

-Es demasiada carne ¿Verdad?- dijo Loki, sonriendo y devolviéndola a la fuente-No debo excederme con este alimento, además no me quedará mucho espacio para los postres.

Atento a su deseo, fue Thor quien hizo el ademán para que le acercaran un carrito de servicio repleto de pasteles. La mirada esmeralda se iluminó al ver tal cantidad de golosinas, no sabía por cual decidirse: Tomó primero una rebanada de pastel de fresa, al cual agregó un montón de la misma fruta fresca. Pero no se quedó ahí, agregó al plato un buen trozo de pay de queso y crema, muchas cerezas almibaradas y un puñado de frutos secos, de los cuales se llenó la boca antes de agradecer con un movimiento de cabeza por tales delicias.

Se comió el pastel de tres bocados, chupándose los dedos cada vez que tomaba una fresa y la mordía con un gesto que al rubio se le antojaba extremadamente sensual, igual que la forma casi infantil en que tomaba las cerezas por el tallo y se las llevaba a los labios. Frigga comenzó a reír, era placentero ver la forma en que Loki se concentraba en el dulce, sin importarle demasiado su antes moderado y refinado apetito, ansiando terminar con lo que tenía enfrente para proseguir con el siguiente plato. El pay y las cerezas corrieron la misma suerte del pastel y las fresas, quedando al final las nueces y almendras que comenzó a llevarse a la boca en pequeñas porciones.

-Tienes crema batida hasta en la nariz- dijo Thor, extendiendo su mano para colocarla en el rostro y pasar el pulgar por los labios del pelinegro y limpiarle los restos del dulce en un gesto tan espontáneo que dejó paralizado a Loki por un instante. El contacto de aquella mano grande y poderosa fue más que suficiente para provocarle un delicioso espasmo en el vientre. Se llevó las manos hasta ahí y exclamó asustado.

La reina, que había observado aquella inusual e íntima caricia entre sus hijos con creciente asombro, se guardó sus preguntas para más tarde, sin duda más preocupada por la exclamación de Loki que por el sonrojo de Thor.

-¿Qué te sucede, querido mío?- le preguntó, mientras Loki continuaba con sus manos extendidas sobre su vientre y sin poder decir palabra.- Thor... llama a los sanadores...

Antes que la dama terminara su petición, el Dios del Trueno ya se había levantado, derribando su silla y varias copas de la mesa, solicitando a gritos la presencia inmediata y urgente de los responsables por la salud del pelinegro.

-No sucede nada- dijo Loki al fin, sonriendo y abriendo los ojos con enorme alegría- Es que... he sentido por primera vez...

-¿Pataditas?- completó Frigga, comprendiéndolo todo.

-Si... eso justamente... el bebé está pateando.

-Ven a sentirlo, Thor- dijo la dama, colocando su mano sobre el vientre del Dios de la travesura.

El rubio dio un paso adelante y se arrepintió. La presencia de los sanadores le ayudó a disimular sus dudas y se mantuvo al margen. Tras asegurarse que todo estaba bien, Loki se sentía tan feliz que sin razonarlo fue hasta el lugar donde Thor estaba e intentó que tocara al bebé.

-Parece que cuando me acerco a ti patea con más fuerza ¡Cielos eternos! ¡Me hace cosquillas!

Thor volvió a negarse, aunque esta vez se contagió de la clara y sonora risa de Loki. Era sencillamente maravilloso escucharle, verlo moverse de un lado al otro como si danzara mientras balanceaba su cadera y murmuraba arrullos para el bebé. Ver su melena de azabache caer sobre sus ojos y luego echarla para atrás, y ver a Frigga danzar con su hijo y compartir su felicidad.

Era maravilloso estar cerca de Loki... y la sensación de que su bravo corazón latía tan solo por el bien de su hermano.


	3. DESACUERDOS

La mañana había transcurrido sin que Thor observase el paseo matutino, se asomaba una y otra vez pero nadie caminaba por el nevado jardín del frente. Tampoco los sanadores acudían a rendir su informe diario. Todo era demasiado sospechoso para que estuviera bien, así que salió de prisa directo hasta las habitaciones de su prisionero. Con regreso de la reina a la ciudad dorada, Loki fue de nuevo encadenado y puesto bajo resguardo. Ambos habían querido dar a Frigga una imagen de tranquilidad, de manera que el rubio retiró temporalmente las esposas a Loki, pero concluida la visita, ordenó que le fueran colocadas de inmediato.

-Quizá está molesto- murmuraba en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la alcoba- Pero debe comprender que es un preso, que no puede consentirse como una princesa caprichosa... madre no le hace ningún bien llenándolo de regalos y de pasteles, esas comidas ni siquiera deben ser buenas para el bebé.

Hacía demasiado calor dentro de la alcoba, el fuego del hogar era muy fuerte y los sanadores revisaban una y otra vez los resultados de los más recientes exámenes de su paciente. Thor los ignoró, dirigiéndose hasta su hermano adoptivo, que esperaba sentado en su cama, reclinado sobre varios almohadones mullidos y cubierto con varias capas de mantas y pieles blancas.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí, hermano?- preguntó el ojiverde, con voz suave y semblante devastado.

-Estás helado...- exclamó Thor, asustado al tocarle la frente. Estaba absolutamente seguro que Loki tenía fiebre de nuevo, y que esa era la causa de su ausencia en el paseo matutino, pero por el contrario, durante la noche había sentido demasiado frío y no lograba entibiar siquiera sus manos.

Loki desvió la mirada hacia un lado, estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, no se sentía bien y no entendía qué le pasaba. Era desesperante. Los informes de los sanadores eran vagos e imprecisos, por lo que no le dejaban tranquilo.

-No parece correr peligro inmediato, ni el señor Loki ni el bebé, todo está bien en su organismo... todo excepto su temperatura, que es extremadamente baja y sin su forma Jötunn, no encontramos forma de subirla y de hacerle sentir mejor.

-Es necesario que me confirmen si el hijo de mi hermano se encuentra bien. ¿Existe alguna forma en que podamos estar seguros que se encuentra bien? Es decir, que está sano, creciendo adecuadamente... Que la enfermedad de Loki no lo está dañando.

-El generador de almas nos da la información necesaria, Príncipe... tenemos la vitalidad de los dos, padre e hijo, con toda la luz y energía que indican que se encuentran sanos.

-Pero existe en Midgard una tecnología que permite ver incluso las facciones del bebé, conocer si cada rincón de su cuerpo se encuentra creciendo adecuadamente...

-Eso no existe aquí, mi señor... nadie quiere saber como son las facciones de su hijo antes de nacer...

-Podríamos traer esa tecnología- replicó Thor, dejando notar en su acento que compartía la preocupación del dios travieso por el bienestar de la criatura- Acabo de hablar con Heimdall y el Bifröst es funcional nuevamente, se puede viajar a la tierra y traer esos aparatos.

Para ese momento, Loki escuchaba al rubio con asombro. Realmente estaba cumpliendo su promesa de cuidarle y asegurarse que todo estaría bien. Thor argumentaba la posibilidad de traer ayuda para su bebé, gritaba a los sanadores por no tener todas las respuestas y por si fuera poco, estaba tomándole de la mano con sus grandes y cálidas manos, estrechando con fuerza sus largos y fríos dedos, en un gesto cariñoso que jamás antes había tenido en público con él.

-¿A qué tecnología midgardiana te refieres, Thor?- preguntó Loki, intentando en vano soltarse de las manos del rubio.

-Hay aparatos que pueden ver dentro de ti, ver lo que rodea al niño, cada estructura de su cuerpo en crecimiento... no estas proyecciones holográficas que solo los sanadores comprenden... Podrías verlo y estar seguro que todo está absolutamente bien, vigilaríamos a diario el desarrollo de tu bebé.

-Padre jamás permitirá que los médicos vengan.

-Entonces debemos ir... No deseo que continúes viviendo cada día con la angustia de no tener la certeza de los cambios de tu cuerpo, ni de la salud de tu hijo.

Un brillo especial nació en los ojos verdes del menor, sonrió con gesto de malicia y dijo:

-¿No temes que si me llevas a Midgard... pueda escaparme?

-No. Estarás bien vigilado y será lo más breve posible. No nos conviene que se entere nadie de nuestra visita en ninguno de los dos mundos.

-Tienes mi palabra de que no escaparé... Aún cuando pongas esa cara de "No te creo nada" y de que pienses que la palabra del Dios de las mentiras no tiene validez. Además... si vamos a la Torre Stark, me sentiré bastante protegido.

-¿A la Torre Stark?- inquirió Thor, enarcando la ceja y haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

-Si...- Loki se turbó visiblemente. Si hubiese tenido sangre suficiente en las venas, seguro estuviera mucho más que sonrojado. Thor comprendió o creyó comprender cual era la verdadera motivación de regresar a la Torre Stark y soltó la mano del pelinegro, tosió un par de veces para aclarar su garganta y murmuró.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a la Torre Stark precisamente?

-Entre todos los mortales que conocí, el hombre de metal posee el suficiente intelecto para llamar mi atención. No todo en la vida es músculos, peleas y cerveza, como fanfarronean los guerreros... aunque Tony es muy atractivo sin poseer un físico impresionante. Además, te repito que en su casa, con sus medidas de seguridad estaré bien protegido.

Thor apretó los puños con rabia, pero se forzó a continuar en calma.

-Te dí mi palabra de hacer todo lo posible por tu bienestar... Y la cumpliré, hermano, prepárate para viajar.

12.- LA TORRE STARK.

Tony Stark los recibió en persona, sin más defensa que la palabra del Dios del Trueno acerca de que él vigilaría en persona a su hermano. Se trataba de un asunto muy privado y nadie, ni siquiera Pepper, ninguno de los Vengadores, mucho menos Nick Fury y su Agencia de súper espías estaban al tanto de aquella visita.

Loki seguía siendo considerado criminal de guerra, aunque su estado había sido comunicado al mortal.

-Te ves radiante- declaró Stark al verle, sin hacer caso de las cadenas que limitaban los movimientos de sus pies y de sus manos. Se adelantó hasta donde los asgardianos estaban y tomó la diestra de Loki para besarla caballerosamente, en un gesto de extremada familiaridad- Es bueno verte de nuevo... en mi humilde hogar.

Enseguida extendió la mano para estrechar a Thor, pero el rubio se hizo el que no lo veía y tomando bruscamente a Loki del brazo, caminó hasta la lujosa estancia propiedad del millonario. Tony murmuró algo al aire, quedándose con el brazo extendido, mientras Thor parecía receloso de la cantidad de aparatos que se encontraban apilados en uno de los extremos de la amplia sala, su anfitrión se apresuró a explicar.

-Calculé que era mejor si instalaban todo lo necesario para examinar a Loki sin salir de la torre. Pero aún no está terminado, tendrán que pasar aquí la noche.

-No disponemos de tanto tiempo Stark- replicó Thor- podemos llevar a mi hermano donde trabajan sus sanadores, que le examinen y regresaremos a Asgard esta misma noche.

-Claro, beach boy, llevémoslo y hagamos un circo- exclamó Tony haciendo aspavientos con ambos brazos- Que sea como una mala película cómica, un hombre embarazado… alguien llamará a los medios y quizá tengamos una lluvia de flashes a la salida.

-Eso no me importa, si aquí es un fenómeno en nuestra casa no lo es. La ignorancia de los mortales me tiene sin cuidado. Solamente quiero asegurarme que Loki no corre peligro y que el niño está completo.

-Si me permites- dijo Loki, hablando por vez primera- Están decidiendo sobre mí sin preguntarme y mi opinión cuenta. ¿No es así? Yo no deseo ser exhibido como un animal de zoológico... esperaré a mañana.

-Loki...

-Esperaré a mañana, Thor.

Tony Stark rió por lo bajo, era mucho más que obvio que el corpulento Dios del Trueno, no le causaba el menor temor al pelinegro. Y también se notaba que el rubio se desvivía por atenderlo.

Reunidos para la cena, Thor y Loki cambiaron sus trajes asgardianos por cómoda ropa de casa, la cual Tony tuvo la delicadeza de dejar disponible para sus distinguidos invitados. El rubio optó por una camiseta negra y pants deportivos, nada demasiado formal. El de ojos esmeralda en cambio, eligió una bata de seda color verde musgo, ricamente bordada en oro, la cual usó sobre un pijama de satín verde, cuya camisola holgada le venía perfecta para disimular el vientre. Tony rió de buena gana al verlos, él los esperaba vestido de gala y ellos habían usado ropa absolutamente disímbola, pero coincidentemente, recogieron los largos cabellos rubios y negros con una coleta.

-Bueno... entonces quedo dispensado de parecer el único pingüino esta noche- dijo apenas los vió llegar, quitándose el saco, la corbata de moño y desabotonando la camisa en los dos primeros botones y ambos puños- Me agradan sus estilos de comodidad, pero no puedo unirme al club de la cola de caballo.

Loki sonrió ante el comentario y mirando que aquel mortal no solo era inteligente y valeroso, sino que poseía un sentido del humor agudo y preciso que le inspiró simpatía inmediata.

-¿Podemos cenar?- dijo Thor, sin sonreír y colocando las respectivas cadenas al preso, las que quitó para que Loki tomara un baño y se cambiara de ropas.

-Si, claro... disculparán que tengamos que servirnos a nosotros mismos, pero por supuesto, no he querido a ningún empleado cerca. Pasemos al comedor... Por cierto, Loki... espero aceptes este pequeño obsequio.- dijo Stark, entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas- Y quiero decirte que luces maravilloso en ese estado.

Loki sonrió tímidamente, pero extendió las manos para tomar las flores y agradecer el detalle. Thor, con un ademán violento, dio un manotazo contundente y el delicado ramo cayó al suelo hecho trizas.

-Mi hermano no es una mujer, Stark ¿Qué pretendes?

-Un momento- se alteró también el millonario, encarando al dios con bastante temple, a pesar que no traía puesta armadura alguna- El obsequio era para Loki y solo él tiene derecho de rechazarlo. ¿Qué se supone que eres, Thor, tienes algún tipo de derecho sobre él, eres su guardia personal o su dueño?

Ambos se encararon por varios segundos, adivinándose, retándose, mostrando el orgullo y la arrogancia que solo ellos poseían. Loki en cambio, con toda calma, levantó los restos del ramo e intentó arreglar las rosas sobrevivientes.

-Son preciosas, Tony...- dijo con voz suave, aspirando su perfume con deleite- verdaderamente maravillosas... muchas gracias por esta sorpresa, muy pocas personas han tenido conmigo detalles tan delicados y de tan buen gusto como estas rosas.

Ante sus palabras, Tony sonrió y se retiró de la confrontación para indicarle, con una pequeña inclinación, que le cedía el paso para ir al comedor. Thor se quedó plantado en medio de la estancia, petrificado ante el desaire dado por su hermano y las sonrisas que dedicaba a las atenciones de Tony.

Sobrado es decir que la cena fue solo para dos, puesto que el rubio estaba tan frustrado que no podía pasar bocado, observando la charla animada entre Loki y Stark.

Hablaron como si fueran viejos amigos, con un algo de complicidad que estaba sacando de sus casillas al rubio. Tony no decía media frase cuando Loki lo estaba festejando con suaves y cristalinas carcajadas, incluso bromearon con su pelea contra los Chitauri, los destrozos en la ciudad y la forma en que siempre se refirió a él como una diva.

-¿Una diva?

-¡Por supuesto! Te gusta brillar, ahora mismo luces así… mira tus ojos que poseen un resplandor increíble, mira tu piel... me atrevo a decir que es tan suave como un durazno maduro... Yo no sé de qué puedas estar enfermo. Estás radiante, glorioso... El embarazo te ha sentado de maravillas, y sin duda serás un insuperable ejemplo de amor y dedicación para tu bebé.

-No puedo imaginarme a Loki de Jotunheim como una madre.- dijo Thor, escupiendo cada palabra con rencor y deseando que sonara como una burla.

-Si tú no puedes verlo como yo lo veo, mi amigo, es que a pesar de que dices conocerlo bien... no lo conoces en realidad. Yo también luché contra él, yo también creí odiarlo, pero me bastaron unas pocas horas de tenerle cerca, unas cuantas palabras que cruzamos, para convencerme de que es un ser absolutamente increíble... Por supuesto que será una excelente madre o un padre en toda la extensión de la palabra...

Loki sonrió, extasiado por aquellos halagos que sonaron en sus oídos como música celestial. En los últimos años, todos se referían a su persona con desprecio, con rencor y con deseos de venganza... y ahora, Tony Stark lo colocaba en la cumbre de su aprecio con solo unas frases.

13.- CELOS, MUCHOS CELOS.

Frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, Loki abrió la camisola de su pijama para observar, detenidamente, lo mucho que comenzaba ya a crecer su vientre. Pasó largos minutos contemplándose, de frente... de perfil... acariciando la curva prominente y dura, intentando adivinar la posición de su bebé dentro de sus entrañas... el resto de su cuerpo seguía siendo esbelto, pero el bulto que crecía al frente le parecía que lo hacía parecer, como había dicho antes, una especie de globo caminante.

Se detestó, su figura, su forma… no era atractivo para nadie, ni para él mismo. ¿Cómo entonces iba a seguir adelante con sus planes? Eso de buscar que el padre de su hijo realmente lo necesitara y lo amara... ¿Cómo iba a seducirlo? ¿Cómo, por amor de todo, lo enamoraría si el espejo le devolvía una imagen deforme y disgustante? El padre de su hijo... se sonrojó pensando en él, deseándolo... soñándolo...

Pasó sus finas manos por el abdomen grávido, olvidándose de su aspecto y de aquel cuya ausencia resentía dolorosamente, para volcar su ternura hacia la vida que llevaba en el vientre... sonrió al percibir movimientos de la criatura y le habló muy quedamente, le susurró cuanto lo amaba, que no lo esperaba ni lo había planeado, pero que saberlo ahí, le había cambiado la vida… que era bueno saber que existía y toda la ilusión que albergaba por conocerlo en un futuro no muy lejano...

Entonces recordó las palabras de Tony acerca de que sus ojos y su piel estaban brillantes, que lucía esplendoroso… ¿Era acaso que para aquel mortal con el que una vez peleó a muerte, no le encontraba detestable y odioso? Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, esta vez meciéndose lentamente para enviar todo su amor a su bebé. Si el millonario una vez le fue antipático, ciertamente desde el día de su captura, hasta su regreso a Asgard y de nuevo esa tarde, comprobaba que Tony Stark si poseía un corazón. Un enorme corazón. Se alegró de estar cerca del millonario y playboy... su presencia resultaba muy reconfortante en la terrible soledad que rodeaba su vida.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a Thor. El Dios del trueno sorprendió a Loki mientras se mecía arrullando al bebé. Contempló también por vez primera, su vientre crecido. Muchas veces lo había imaginado, incluso se había reído de la vanidad herida de su hermanito, siempre tan preocupado por su apariencia, incluso durante las batallas, en las que resaltaba orgulloso por estar en forma y que su cuerpo estilizado no perdiese elegancia ni elasticidad, ahora destinado a ganar peso sin remedio.

Loki dejó de sonreír cuando lo vió. Se cubrió el abdomen a toda prisa y mirándolo fijamente, se puso atento a cada movimiento del rubio, quien se le plantó frente a frente sin decir palabra alguna. Loki comenzó a temblar ¿Cuál era el plan de Thor? ¿Qué pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza? Creyó percibir cierto aliento alcohólico en el rubio, aunque los tres bebieron dos copas de vino durante la cena. Por amor de todo, esperaba que no tuviese la repugnante idea de revivir alguna vieja práctica precisamente en aquel lugar...

Thor llegó hasta él con el semblante adusto, sin mover un solo músculo del rostro, su natural gesto de ferocidad se acentuaba con el brillo de los zafiros que tenía por ojos. Entreabrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero casi de inmediato los cerró, pasó largos segundos repasando cada línea de las facciones asustadas de su hermano adoptivo.

Loki no sabía que decir, ni que actitud tomar. Continuó limitándose a no perder ni siquiera un parpadeo de sus ojos... Si tenía que defenderse, sin duda lo haría, a toda costa...

Finalmente, Thor extendió sus brazos hacia él, abriéndolas y cubriendo con sus grandes y cálidas manos, las largas y frías de Loki, que aún permanecían sosteniéndose el vientre. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Thor se inclinó poco a poco, puso una rodilla en el suelo alfombrado y después la otra, quedando de hinojos a la altura del bebé.

Sonrió con gran ternura, acariciando con su mejilla aquella carne que engendraba carne, aquella vida que albergaba vida y depositó un tierno beso en su abdomen. Después levantó su mirada azul y la clavó en el rostro de Loki, quien con los verdes ojos brillantes y amenazando con derramar un par de lágrimas, le sonrió también, mientras repasaba los rubios cabellos con su mano. Thor cerró los ojos con deleite para sentir aquella caricia en la larga y solar melena... era un momento de entendimiento perfecto y silencioso, que se rompió con la voz del mayor.

-He sido un perfecto idiota contigo- le dijo- Te guardo rencor por cosas del pasado cuando debería estar venerándote por afrontar esta espera tu solo.

-No me siento solo... tú me dijiste que estarías siempre a mi lado- respondió Loki, sembrando una luz de esperanza en el corazón de su hermano.

Tony Stark abrió justo en ese instante la puerta del baño, apareciendo con una bata de noche, zapatillas de descanso, una toalla sobre el cuello y toda la apariencia de haber tomado una ducha para disponerse a ir a la cama.

El corazón de Thor se quebró de golpe, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se puso en pié de un salto, deseando asesinar al excéntrico Iron Man. Lo miró alternadamente a él y al pelinegro. Se sintió burlado y estaba al punto de realizar un agrio reclamo cuando se dio cuenta que no era Tony, sino él mismo quien sobraba en esa escena. Bajó la mirada con su orgullo mortalmente herido y caminó fuera de la alcoba de Loki.

No podía respirar, una sensación de pesadez le aplastaba el pecho y le asfixiaba. Ni siquiera llegó hasta la estancia cuando lanzó un grito terrible, aceptando de una buena vez que se encontraba celoso. Que los celos le devoraban el alma y que estaba enloqueciendo con la idea de que en esos momentos Loki y Tony estaban solos en la alcoba. Loki y Tony... no Loki y Thor.

-Tu hermano acaba de tener un derrame cerebral, creo- dijo Stark, sirviendo dos copas de vino tinto.

-No abras la puerta, te aseguro que Thor no se morirá por eso.

Tony se encogió de hombros, ofreciendo la copa el ojiverde y bebiendo de la propia con avidez.

Diez minutos después, una gigantesca tormenta se inició sobre la ciudad. La lluvia torrencial y los relámpagos iluminaban sorprendentemente a Nueva York. Y no era para menos, Thor Odinson estaba sentado en la parte más alta de la Torre Stark, sumergido en el mar espeso y peligroso de los celos, invocando al rayo tan solo con los desesperados reclamos de su corazón. Estaba molesto, había intentado acercarse a Loki con el alma abierta y en cambio, se equivocó miserablemente, confirmando las sospechas que le roían los huesos desde su salida de Asgard.

Ahora bien poco podía hacer al respecto. ¡Con razón el interés de regresar a la tierra! ¡Por eso la abierta propuesta de visitar la torre del millonario! ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Si Tony Stark era el padre del hijo de Loki, entonces solo a ellos competía su futuro. Loki no deseaba que su hijo viviera con él en las mazmorras, y si Odín no cambiaba de opinión, entonces quizá decidiera enviarlo a vivir al lado de su padre... Era la única solución lógica, Tony podría darle los cuidados necesarios, nada le faltaría... nada... excepto el amor de Loki.

-¿Estás seguro que ese puro-músculos no va a destrozar mi torre? ¿O todo Nueva York?- preguntó Tony, más que preocupado por la intensidad de los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo nocturno e iluminaban la alcoba como si fuera la luz del día.

-No va a pasar nada- respondió Loki, tranquilamente, mientras miraba el tablero de ajedrez- Es fascinante este juego... me alegra mucho que me enseñes a jugarlo.

-Él te ama.- dijo de pronto Stark.

-¿Tú crees eso en verdad?

-Me bastó ver lo que vi desde su llegada. Ha tardado en reconocerlo, pero él te ama. No como tu hermano, así te ha amado siempre y el sentimiento que ahora lo llena es distinto al amor fraternal. Te ama como un hombre y está bastante celoso.

14.- PELIGRO.

Loki se recostó en la blanca y fría camilla vestido tan solo con una ligera bata desechable de hospital. Una cinta le sujetó por la frente, otra por el pecho y una tercera le cruzó los muslos. Manos y pies también fueron sujetados. La idea era que no se moviera durante el exámen. Lentamente la camilla se fue introduciendo dentro de una cámara alargada e iluminada, donde un haz de luz transmitía con nitidez, cada detalle de su organismo.

Estaba nervioso... hubiese preferido enfrentarse a una horda de Chitauri que estar a merced de aquel desconocido aparato midgardiano.

Dos eminentes especialistas fueron invitados por Stark para evaluar la salud del Dios del Caos, con la estricta consigna de que todo debería permanecer resguardado por el secreto profesional y además, sus labios fueron doblemente sellados por una generosa paga.

Los médicos analizaron cuidadosamente cada milímetro del cuerpo del paciente. Con ojos asombrados descubrían un interior ciertamente muy parecido al de cualquier ser humano... excepto por la bolsa gestacional que crecía abajo, entre el abdomen y el vientre... Parecía algo sobrenatural. Charlaron entre ellos y decidieron solamente tomar una pequeña muestra de sangre y nada más. Estaban listos para emitir una primera impresión diagnóstica.

-¿Listos? ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Thor, asombrado que la espera no se prolongara más allá de un par de horas- ¡Quiero saberlo todo de inmediato!

-Es una opinión preliminar, como he dicho. El diagnóstico completo será cuando se realice la sonografía correspondiente. Es quizá el estudio más sencillo de los que hemos hecho hoy, pero estoy seguro que es el que más detalles nos hará conocer.

-Escuche- interrumpió Tony- Si existe algún riesgo, infórmenos aquí antes, decidiremos quien y como se lo informará a Loki.

Thor palideció, el millonario pensaba sabiamente.

-No tenemos explicación racional para la falta de control de la temperatura corporal de un dios. Durante el estudio los registros indican que estuvo sufriendo de variaciones extremas que en medicina se llaman hipotermia e hipertermia, es decir, temperatura baja y temperatura alta. Pero la sangre fluyó normalmente hasta el saco amniótico y...

-Doctor, por favor, sin tecnicismos... que me doy un tiro en la cabeza- rió Tony, alzando los ojos al cielo.

-Bien. Entonces estamos listos para dar una noticia buena y una noticia mala, como se diría popularmente... ¿Cuál desean escuchar primero?

Ahora, el paciente estaba recostado sobre otra mesa de exploración, esta vez, el abdomen estaba al aire y de su cintura hacia abajo, le habían cubierto con una sábana blanca. Un gel color azul, frío y abundante fue puesto sobre su piel y una pantalla estaba al alcance de sus ojos. Al menos esta vez, podría ver de qué se trataba el asunto.

Tony entró, se sentó a la cabecera de Loki y le tomó de la mano, sonriente. Los ojos esmeralda buscaron en vano que detrás del mortal, se dejara ver a su hermano. "No quiere entrar" le aclaró el castaño "Está convencido que sobra en estos momentos" el menor no disimuló su desencanto "Pero yo quiero que esté aquí" Tony sonrió comprensivo, acarició ligeramente la melena de azabache y repitió con firmeza "Loki... no lo podemos forzar..."

-Iniciemos- dijo el médico, ajustando la pantalla y colocando sobre el gel y el abdomen grávido un aparato trasductor- Señor Laufeyson, estoy absolutamente maravillado con lo que hoy tengo la oportunidad de mostrarle...

-¿Mi bebé?

-Así es... Podrá ver con una definición sorprendente las facciones de su bebé...- Loki sonrió esplendorosamente al escuchar al galeno y apretó la mano de Tony- Y también las de su otro bebé.

-¿Cómo... dice...?- balbució apenas el pelinegro, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No entiendo su ciencia evolucionada- dijo el médico, con acento de orgullo- Cuando no fueron capaces de informarle que usted no espera un hijo, sino dos. Ahora observe la pantalla...

-Tony ¿Es cierto? ¿Es verdad… no me engañan?

-¿Engañar al Dios del engaño? ¡No, por favor! Mira la pantalla...

Era una visión celestial, un verdadero milagro... ante sus ojos, el médico le fue mostrando el cuerpo bien formado y grácil de dos fetos. Le mostró el rostro de uno de ellos... era casi como una fotografía, podía verse que tenía facciones fuertes, que fruncía el ceño y manoteaba constantemente, vió su corazón latir, sus huesos y su columna formándose con toda normalidad. Era un hijo sano y perfecto. Pero lo mejor estaba ciertamente por venir, ya que a un lado estaba otro bebé, que de momento parecía dormir plácidamente con el dedo pulgar dentro de su pequeña boca.

-Ahora intentaremos que muestren algo más- dijo el médico.

-No, aguarde...- dijo Loki, que a esas alturas lloraba a lágrima viva. Alzó la mirada de esmeralda y murmuró- Él vendrá... lo puedo sentir... él vendrá porque me lo dice el corazón...

Ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada, para no defraudar las esperanzas del pelinegro. Pero tal y como había anunciado, tras breves instantes, la puerta se abrió y el rubio asgardiano hizo su aparición, evidentemente no pudo soportar más estar al margen de ese momento tan importante para su adoración.

El rostro lleno de felicidad, los ojos verdes arrasados de llanto y la sonrisa plena lo emocionaron. Se abalanzó hasta estar lo más cerca de él, sin importarle la presencia del médico y por supuesto, sin interesarle que Tony estaba ahí también. Tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Loki y besó su frente tiernamente, deseando besar sus labios también, aunque de sobra sabía que no podía hacerlo. Luego se quedó ahí, tocando su frente con su propia frente, sintiendo su respiración, agregando sus propias lágrimas a las de su hermano adoptivo y sonriéndole también. Era lo más perfecto que podía suceder.

-Prosiga, doctor- dijo Tony, con un acento de emoción en la voz y sin soltar la mano izquierda de Loki, quien tomó también la de Thor con su diestra. Sin egoísmos, ambos estaban dispuestos a compartir la felicidad y a darle su apoyo absoluto en la noticia que le esperaba.

-Este bebé, parece ser más grande y definitivamente es varón... pueden constatarlo.

-¿A quién se parece, eh, rudo Dios del caos?- rió Stark, besando la mano de Loki.

-Y al parecer, esta tímida jovencita, es más pequeña, pero toda una damita.

Loki estaba sin habla ante el milagro que aparecía ante sus ojos. No iba a tener un hijo sino dos. Y más específicamente: Un niño y una niña. Se abrazó a Thor en un impulso nacido desde el fondo de su corazón y Thor le correspondió. Esta vez no hubo nada en los nueve mundos capaz de impedirle que lo besara. Buscó los finos labios del menor con tiento, con ternura... con amor, cubriéndolos con los suyos propios. Loki no lo impidió, respondiendo a la caricia tan anhelada.

El beso fue breve, pero suficiente para llenarlos de emoción.

-Lamentablemente no todo son buenas noticias- dijo el médico, esperando un tiempo razonable para que las sensaciones se contuvieran.- El problema parece provenir de una incompatibilidad con uno de los padres, podría ser la diferencia de sus sangres, pero podría ser cualquier otra cosa, un tejido, los genes... desconocemos mucho acerca del funcionamiento de sus organismos y el del señor Laufeyson parece que está intentando rechazar a los productos gestantes... Todo puede conducir a la urgente necesidad de interrumpir el embarazo antes de que los bebés puedan sobrevivir fuera.

15.- TE AMO.

-Heimdall me ha prometido que enviará y recibirá la información que crucen sus médicos y nuestros sanadores con toda oportunidad- dijo Thor, despidiéndose de Tony Stark con un fuerte apretón de manos- Y confío que muy pronto tengamos lista la solución para Loki.

-Todo parece ir por buen camino- respondió el otro- La vacuna que detenga el rechazo a los bebés quizá se logre en mis laboratorios, usando los conocimientos de Asgard y de la tierra.

-Confiamos en ti, hombre de metal, porque tengo tu palabra en la más alta valía de honor.

Loki se adelantó entonces para despedirse, con un abrazo profundo a Stark. Apenas podía creerse que aquellos dos, una vez fueran enemigos mortales.

-Gracias, Tony... Nunca he debido algo tan grande y tan maravilloso a alguien como lo que yo te debo a ti... Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-De nada, supervillano. Siempre será un alivio que tu hermano no me convirtió en cenizas anoche... Y además, fue estupendo conocerte más.- Loki depositó un beso en los labios del millonario, quien por primera vez sintió que tocaba el cielo- ¡Ahh! Si no estuviera comprometido con Pepper... te desposaría por todas las leyes...

-Has hecho mucho ya por nosotros.- rió Loki, divertido ante las ocurrencias del mortal.

-Cuídate... y mantenme informado.

Thor, quien había dado dos pasos atrás para permitir la despedida, se acercó nuevamente y enlazó a Loki por la cintura, listos para regresar a través del puente arcoíris. Alzó su diestra en señal de despedida y luego solicitó al guardián que abriera el portal. En cuestión de un instante, los dioses desaparecieron entre un poderoso haz de energía.

El palacete de la montaña les dio la bienvenida como si adivinara que algo había cambiado entre ellos, se veían más relajados, más cercanos, más amables. Se notaban las miradas de complicidad, las sonrisas mutuas y por supuesto, los tonos de voz llenos de cariño. El clima el día de su regreso fue benévolo, luminoso, el sol brilló esplendorosamente por la mañana y la lluvia helada obligó a refugiarse junto a las chimeneas por la tarde. Habían pasado un día exquisito. Pero Loki continuaba siendo un prisionero y no podía escapar a su destino. Apenas puso un pié en sus habitaciones, los grilletes regresaron a sus manos y pies. Los eternos guardias lo escoltaron y Thor tuvo que ir a donde emisarios de Odín le esperaban desde hacía varias horas.

Habló con ellos largamente, el Padre de Todo requería saber hasta el menor detalle del viaje que ellos pensaban era incógnito a Midgard, Thor envió las más amplias explicaciones a su progenitor. Explicó las condiciones delicadas de su hermano y las posibilidades de perder el embarazo, así como las opciones para salvar a sus hijos. Todas las preguntas fueron respondidas cabalmente, excepto una.

¿Loki se entrevistó con el padre de sus hijos? Había preguntado Odín, y debía responder sin mentir. "Loki continúa sin decir quien es" fue la respuesta simple y llana del Dios del trueno, evitando mencionar que sí, que se había entrevistado con el padre de los bebés, pero que habían descubierto ambos ciertos sentimientos en sus corazones.

Los emisarios se fueron, llevando consigo un regalo especial para la reina Frigga: La fotografía de los rostros de sus nietos aún sin nacer y la petición para que llevara, como había prometido antes, mucha ropita para niña.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el rubio, entrando en las habitaciones de Loki sin anunciarse y encontrándolo de pié, mirando la enorme nevada que caía después de la lluvia y que hacía brillar el paisaje nocturno.

-Tengo un dilema... –respondió el ojiverde, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- Elegir los nombres de mis hijos...

-Es un gran dilema- dijo el rubio, rascándose la cabeza- A mí no se me ocurre ninguno.

Loki se volvió a mirarlo, con un ademán tan grandioso que a la mente de Thor se vino el perfecto apodo otorgado por Stark... "Eres una diva" pensó, sin atreverse a decírselo para no recordarle a Loki al mortal que encontraba tan interesante.

-Tony lo logrará ¿No es cierto? – murmuró el pelinegro, haciéndole saber que a pesar de que no lo había nombrado, su hermano adoptivo continuaba pensando en el científico, millonario, playboy...- Encontrará la vacuna para que mi cuerpo no ponga en peligro a los bebés. ¿Verdad?

-Stark es un mortal muy inteligente, tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Sin duda ofrecerá su mejor esfuerzo... personalmente creo que sí, que lo logrará.

Loki sonrió con preocupación... no solo su cuerpo había cambiado con el embarazo... todo él era distinto: Su mente, sus pensamientos, sus emociones... las prioridades de su vida... dejaba atrás sus ambiciones para concentrarse únicamente en la esperanza de que sus bebés nacieran con bien.

Y como si supiera que era también hora de reconocer los esfuerzos del rubio, declaró:

-Thor... No te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí. De no ser por tu terquedad y tu valor para retar las prohibiciones de Odín... quizá mis esperanzas ya estuvieran perdidas para siempre... Gracias... hermano.

Thor abrió los brazos ofreciéndole su amparo y su seguridad, Loki se refugió en ellos en un gesto natural, sin pensarlo dos veces. Así permanecieron por varios minutos. No les hacía falta más en esos momentos. Los dos sabían que se avecinaban tiempos tan dichosos y tan difíciles a la vez, que el único consuelo que podía caber era el de enfrentarlos juntos. El mayor acarició tiernamente la melena negra que olía a maderas, a bosque, a infancia lejana y a ilusiones reencontradas. La cercanía de Loki hacía latir con fuerza su noble corazón.

Tenía que saber... tenía que cuestionarlo y enterarse de una maldita vez. Ya no quería más dudas en su alma, ya no quería rabiar pensando si todavía el padre de los bebés ocupaba un lugar importante en los afectos del menor.

-Loki... debemos hablar...

-Hoy no, Thor... te lo suplico, hoy no... Ni mañana. Si esto es un sueño, hoy no quiero despertar... concédeme esa gracia, yo que ningún derecho tengo de solicitarte nada después de tanto que haces por mí...

-Esperaré entonces a que estés listo. Pero te advierto que no será por muchos días...

Loki rió abiertamente y Thor lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, esta vez, con un dulce ademán colocó su mano fuerte sobre su cuello y su cabello, sosteniéndolo y acariciándolo también. Buscó el sabor de sus labios porque ahora le resultaba muy difícil estar alejado de ellos por mucho tiempo. Lo adoraba. Más que eso, lo amaba. Y tenía que demostrárselo.

Loki no se resistió a la caricia. Él también la estaba esperando con toda su alma. El beso era muy diferente a las caricias robadas e impuestas de las borracheras y las urgencias imperativas del rubio en el pasado. Era más bien como siempre lo había imaginado, un dulce y tierno vaivén de emociones, un deseo de entrega voluntaria y eterna... era amor...

Pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza a la primera. El beso de Thor cambió para volverse más exigente, demandó la intrusión de su lengua y sus manos bajaron hasta sus caderas, lo que le causó un sobresalto y una voz de alerta se encendió.

-Quiero descansar un poco... han sido demasiadas emociones en muy pocas horas- dijo, soltándose del abrazo y colocando su mano sobre los labios del rubio, de forma que no pudiera ganarle los propios nuevamente.

-Creo que es justo que lo hagas...- respondió Thor, comprendiendo- madre llegará mañana, ha dicho que no soporta estar sin verte un día más. Ojalá pudiéramos darle muchas más buenas noticias juntos.

-Hasta mañana, Thor.

-Hasta mañana, amor mío.


	4. THOR CONTRA LOKI (LA ENTREGA)

-¿Hablaste con Loki, Madre?

-No, querido. Continúa dormido. He pedido que me avisen cuando despierte.- dijo la reina, mirando comprensivamente a su hijo mayor, que tenía todas las señas de haber pasado una mala noche.

Thor estaba tumbado sobre su cama, usando solo el pantalón del día anterior, sin camisa y sin botas. Con varios tarros de cerveza vacíos a su alrededor, mucho de ese mismo líquido derramado sobre el piso y sobre las finas sábanas y con el rubio cabello en total desorden. Los azules ojos lucían irritados y abultados, efecto de una noche en vela... la que con toda probabilidad, también fue de mucho llanto.

-¿Le trajiste todo lo que pidió...? La ropita de niña sobre todo, la cuna extra… Realmente tiene mucha ilusión en las canastillas de los bebés... Deberías ver la forma en que sonríe y con qué intensidad brillan sus ojos cuando habla de sus hijos...

-Sabes, querido mío, en realidad me alegro que Loki duerma. Me parece que de momento,tú me necesitas más y es mucho más importante que yo, tu madre, escuche lo que está rompiendo de esa forma tu corazón...

La dulce dama no necesitó insistirle demasiado al rubio para que hablara. Thor podría ser un guerrero consumado, un duro líder, y un despiadado conquistador, pero en esos momentos solo se trataba de un enamorado que requería comprensión. Frigga se sentó a su lado, retiró los restos de tarros y de toneles para que Thor ya no continuase bebiendo, repasó con inmenso cariño sus cabellos solares, los sujetó en una coleta tras la fuerte nuca y finalmente buscó los zafiros de sus ojos para sonreírle y animarle a que abriera sus sentimientos con ella.

-Ni siquiera sé como contarle todo esto a mi madre...

-Solo permite a tu corazón hablar, mi querido.

-Se trata de Loki- comenzó Thor, mirando a su madre para medir su reacción, aunque Frigga continuaba escuchándolo con un semblante de tranquilidad, o quizá con un gesto de "No me sorprende para nada que me lo digas"- Tu sabes cuanto le he querido, desde niños... Siempre traté de ser un buen hermano con él, aunque no siempre se comportaba bien conmigo.

-Muchas veces terminó con tu paciencia con sus bromas y no pocas ocasiones terminaban peleando a golpes, recuerdo bien cuanto sufría yo cuando los criados corrían a avisarme que de nuevo estaban peleando en algún sitio del castillo, aunque Loki siempre salía peor librado.

-Pero nunca dejé de ser su hermano. Nunca dejé de estimarlo o de protegerlo. Todavía en nuestras últimas peleas... Loki intentó asesinarme y lo sabes, Padre nunca te lo ocultó...

-Sí, cariño... muy tristemente me enteré de esos intentos también.

-Loki me odia. Quizá con parte de razón... y por mucho tiempo, yo también pensé que el odio era mutuo...

-¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta que no?

-¿Cuándo? ¡La forma en que le sonreía al hombre de metal! No lo soporté... El mortal se atrevió a darle flores, a besar su mano frente a mí... Se atrevió a mirarlo tiernamente y decirle palabras untadas de miel ¡Aún me hierve la sangre al recordarlo!

-¿Te enfada que otro tratara a tu hermano con caballerosidad, que lo cortejara en tu presencia? ¿Te molesta que otro lo viera con ojos de amor? ¿Estás celoso, Thor?

-¡Lo estoy, madre! ¡Estoy tan celoso quesi vuelvo a ver a Stark, lo ahogaría con mis propias manos! Pero no puedo... no si no quiero que Loki me odie más...

-¿Loki ama al mortal?

-¡No lo sé! Maldito yo si lo supiera... estuvieron tan juntos en nuestra visita, tan cercanos...

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

-Lo he intentado... pero Loki siempre desvía el tema. Creo que guarda algún sentimiento por Tony Stark... Madre... Yo pienso que Loki tiene la esperanza que el mortal luche por él, a pesar que mencionó estar comprometido en Midgard, Loki lo espera porque es el padre de sus hijos...

-Entonces, ya te lo confesó.

-¡No!

-El mortal te lo contó.

-¡No, tampoco!

-¿Y entonces por qué estás tan seguro?

-Lo presiento... ¡Yo que sé! Me estoy volviendo loco. Amo a Loki, madre, lo amo y no sé que más hacer para que me corresponda. No creas que solo él se ha portado mal conmigo, también yo he sido muy malo con él... lo he lastimado... de una forma que no puedes imaginar. Pero lo he lastimado...

-Pídele perdón.

-Ya le pedí perdón.

-Sabes querido... Tu padre y yo sospechaba hace tiempo que algo ocurría entre ustedes dos... al principio yo no le creí, pero después solo me bastó observarlos con atención. Ustedes no pueden ocultar que tienen sentimientos mutuos... Tu padre no está sorprendido, ni yo me siento asustada... Lo que me preocupa es que mi buen esposo rechaza a Loki. Lo considera un criminal y un reo convicto, eso es lo que más pena causa a mi alma...

-Entonces mi confesión...

-No lo es tanto. Por lo contrario, es algo raro que yo aconseje esto a un hijo para con el otro... pero igual lo voy a hacer: Loki está condenado, Thor... condenado y sumergido en una absoluta soledad... La espera de sus hijos sin el apoyo del padre, sin un compañero a su lado que lo haga sentirse amado y especial... es muy cruel. ¿Lo amas? Entonces conquístalo, demuestra con hechos lo que dices con palabras. Conquístalo, ofrécele tu apoyo, tu amparo... estoy segura que lo lograrás.

-¿Y el mortal?

-¿Desde cuándo te asusta la competencia, hijo mío?

17.- FRIGGA Y LOKI.

-¿Estás feliz?

-¿Feliz? Si se trata de instantes, madre... puedo decir que sí, que lo estoy... ¡Soy muy feliz en estos momentos! Aunque bien sé que volveré a los calabozos, y entonces, cuando este sueño desaparezca, pensaré que ha valido la pena, momento a momento, segundo a segundo, lo que vivo actualmente.

-Sé que tienes toda tu confianza depositada en el trabajo de ese mortal.

-Mucha. Tony Stark es un genio, si existe la posibilidad de encontrar la forma de salvar a mis niños, él la encontrará.

-¿Y quién salvará a Loki?

-Madre...- Loki miró de reojo a la dama, intuyendo que, como siempre, Frigga intentaba salirse con la suya respecto al eterno interrogatorio.- No vamos a comenzar de nuevo.

-No puedo evitar que me preocupes. Pretendes hacerme creer que tu corazón está completo cuando sé que hace años está roto... ¿Por qué te encierras en tu dolor, hijo mío? Haría muy bien a tu alma que me cuentes, que te desahogues...

-No hay nada que contar... Conoces mi vida, las elecciones que hice y sus consecuencias… quizá lo único que me llevará a morir de tristeza es ver a mis hijos crecer dentro de una prisión.

-Tu sabes que no permitiré que eso suceda... Son mis nietos, los amo desde el momento en que me enteré de su existencia. Ellos irán conmigo a Valhalla y crecerán bajo mis cuidados. Seguramente podrás verlos con frecuencia y entonces...

-Entonces un día enfrentarán con conciencia el saberse hijos de un criminal, viéndome en la cárcel... Me mirarán con desprecio y sentirán vergüenza de mí.

-¿Y qué pretendes entonces?

-Yo sé lo que voy a hacer, lo he pensado y lo he planeado desde el instante en que supe que estaba albergando vida en mi vientre y necesito tu ayuda.

Thor no tenía idea de qué se necesitaba hacer para conquistar a Loki, nunca antes lo había pensado. Ni siquiera se había esforzado en conquistar a nadie. Bastaba con mostrar su interés para que las doncellas cayeran rendidas a sus pies, sin resistencia. Hubo quizá una o dos, Sif entre ellas, que no murieron por sus sonrisas ni a sus invitaciones tan fácilmente, con ellas según recordaba, tuvo que hacer cosas diferentes, ser mesurado, educado, caballero, enviarles regalos delicados, invitarlas a lugares de buen gusto y por supuesto, no intentar llevarlas a la cama de buenas a primeras. Aunque finalmente, sabía que esas chicas lo deseaban y terminaron compartiendo su cama varias veces, aún más, él nunca había estado tan sinceramente enamorado de ninguna, como lo estaba de su propio hermano adoptivo.

Recordó los modales de Tony Stark, sofisticados y elegantes. Parecían complacer al pelinegro. La forma en que le cedía el paso, la delicadeza cuando besó su mano... bueno, eso sí lo podía hacer él, era una costumbre de caballeros asgardianos con una dama de familia noble. Y por supuesto, para él no podía existir más noble ascendencia que la de Loki, hijo de un Rey y adoptado por otro.

El consejo sabio de su madre había sido que no fingiera ser otro, que no copiara lo que parecía bueno en otros. Él era Thor, el Dios del trueno, el heredero de Asgard, lo suficientemente digno, lo suficientemente noble para hacerse perdonar de sus faltas y convertir al que un día fue su hermano en su enamorado.

18.- THOR CONTRA LOKI.

Loki no lo iba a confesar con facilidad, pero aún estaba embelesado porque Thor le había dicho "mi amor". Escuchó perfectamente sus palabras y el corazón le latió muy de prisa. Tuvo que aceptarlo, el rubio estaba por fin valorando el enorme cariño que le había guardado desde siempre.

Se sentía en conflicto: Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, sus planes no incluían enamorados de ninguna clase. La debilidad que las oleadas hormonales le provocaron al principio del embarazo, que le nublaban la razón y no le permitían decidir con claridad, habían desaparecido y ahora, en frío, podía ver el futuro con la fuerza suficiente para hacer sus elecciones. Y todas estaban ya hechas.

Lamentó profundamente que Thor tuviese perdida la batalla antes de librarla.

Para su fortuna, los cambios de humor también estaban en retirada, tenía entonces la fuerza necesaria para no volver a ser débil y por lo tanto, no se dejaría sorprender por los besos del rubio... aunque, tenía que confesarlo... sus besos eran lo mejor que le había sucedido últimamente... y los deseaba.

Precisamente fue Thor, acompañado de la reina, quienes entraron en ese momento, justo cuando comenzaba a sentir mucho frío. Varias veces al día le sucedían esos eventos. Tan pronto como necesitaba salir a la nieve casi en ropa de verano, como se echaba a temblar si no aumentaba el fuego de la chimenea.

Thor llevaba entre sus manos un gran paquete envuelto para regalo y cuando vió al pelinegro encogerse y abrazarse a sí mismo para darse calor, no dudó en romper el delicado papel que lo adornaba para sacar una capa hecha con pieles de lobo plateado de los bosques de Vanaheim y acudir cariñoso para colocársela sobre los hombros.

-Es preciosa...- dijo Loki, acariciando el suave pelaje de su nueva capa.

-La mandé hacer especialmente para ti- respondió el mayor.

-Pues me gusta mucho, gracias.

Thor esperó en vano un beso como recompensa.

Frigga suspiró... realmente Thor tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Pero estaban ahí para otro asunto y no quería perder más tiempo.

Loki se recostó tal y como su madre le había solicitado, con las luces casi apagadas y con el vientre descubierto. Se sentía nervioso, Frigga era una poderosa hechicera y sabía que esta vez, estaba dispuesta a averiguar más sobre sus nietos. Quizá más de lo que él mismo deseaba saber.

Una extraña luz violeta brilló entre las manos de la dama, se movió lentamente y penetró a través del cuerpo de Loki. Después de algunos instantes, la luz se dispersó en pequeños haces desprendidos con fuerza de la piel del menor, los que poco a poco se desvanecieron. Frigga sonreía satisfecha.

-Hay ocasiones, que la ciencia no es la respuesta, pero la magia sí lo es. Esto deberías saberlo muy bien, Loki.

-No me atrevería a usar mi propia magia sobre mis bebés, pero confío ciegamente en mi madre... ¿Qué has averiguado?

-Creo que ahora entiendo por qué llevas fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo, querido mío.

Thor y Loki se miraron asombrados, escuchando lo que su madre les quiso compartir.

-¿Fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo?

-Tus hijos parecen tener una naturaleza bien definida… uno de ellos es fuego y el otro es hielo... por eso luchan entre sí y te transmiten su poder. Fuego y hielo...

-¿Qué significa que luchan entre sí?- preguntó Loki, arrugando el ceño con preocupación.

-Son creaturas de magia... al parecer. Los dos desean sobresalir uno del otro, son opuestos o son complementarios... no puedo descifrarlo en este momento... dependerá de su educación si esas fuerzas y esa magia son bien canalizadas en su futuro.

Frigga se despidió después de tranquilizar un poco más a su hijo respecto a la naturaleza mágica de los bebés. Y Loki se concentró en leer todo lo posible acerca del tema. Conocía que los hechiceros naturales manifestaban su magia incluso dentro del vientre materno, así que sentía cierto orgullo por sus hijos. Al menos su sangre y su herencia eran fuertes en ellos.

No por eso dejaba de preocuparle el saber que luchaban por prevalecer... eso no sonaba bien y definitivamente, necesitaba asegurarse que en el futuro, eso no les trajera complicaciones. Pasó el resto del día y de la noche encerrado en la biblioteca del palacete, añorando la enorme biblioteca de Valhalla, donde seguro encontraría mejores libros que en la montaña. Pensó en encargar todos los volúmenes necesarios a su madre para la siguiente visita… si es que la había.

-Deja de leer y ven a dormir, Loki- le pidió Thor, sosteniendo una palmatoria de plata para iluminar el camino a su alcoba.

-Iré apenas termine este libro... no te preocupes.

-Es que sí me preocupo, no quiero que te desveles... –insistió el otro, acercándose para cerrar el enorme libro y tomar de la mano a Loki- Ni que canses tus ojos leyendo casi a oscuras.

El de mirada esmeralda se dejó conducir, divertido al ver la actitud del nuevo Thor, intentando ser caballeroso con él. Le gustaba ser consentido, se sentía bien, por lo que calculó que podía permitirse un poco de coqueteo con el dios del trueno. Algo inocente no le haría mal a ninguno de los dos.

Aún tomados de la mano, caminaron por el largo y oscuro pasillo, subieron las escaleras y a la mitad, Loki se detuvo.

-Espera a que tome aire... me cansa un poco el ejercicio fuerte.

-¿Y por qué has de cansarte si tan solo con desearlo yo puedo ayudarte?- respondió Thor, levantándolo en sus fuertes brazos sin afectar ningún esfuerzo. Loki se acurrucó reclinando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello- ¿Mejor, no es así?

-¿Sabes que llevas en brazos a tres personas diferentes?

-No. Sé que llevo en brazos al amor de mi vida y a sus hijos… los cuales amo absolutamente...

Aunque las palabras del rubio fueron apasionadas y llenas de amor, Loki ensombreció su semblante, dejó de sonreír y pidió con voz apagada.

-Bájame aquí, Thor...

-Déjame llevarte hasta tu alcoba, no me cuesta nada y lo hago con mucho placer.

-No quiero... bájame ya- insistió el pelinegro, luchando por colocar sus pies en el suelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me rechazas? Siempre me cambias la conversación, siempre evitas hablar sobre nosotros o sobre tus hijos... me haces sentir inexistente en tu vida, Loki.

-Te dije que no quería hablar sobre eso...

-¿Y cuándo, dime? ¿Cuándo hablaremos? Loki… me estás matando en vida... ¿Acaso piensas que Tony Stark romperá su compromiso con su amada mortal por ti? ¿Eso piensas? ¿Qué aún puedes recuperar al padre de tus hijos? ¿Crees que por una noche que se acostaron va a amarte lo suficiente?

19.- ROSAS PARA UNA DIVA.

-A pesar de todo lo que esfuerces, Thor, me parece que jamás se te quitará lo imprudente que eres para hablar.- concluyó Loki, subiendo a toda prisa para llegar hasta la puerta de su alcoba y cerrando tras de sí. No quería agregar más por miedo a decir cosas que lastimaran a los dos.

-Maldita sea, Loki… - gritó Thor al otro lado de la puerta, mientras la golpeaba un par de veces con los puños, en claro ademán de desesperación- Te amo... ¿Qué diablos debo hacer para probarlo? Te amo a ti y a tus niños. Deseo tenerte en mi vida por la eternidad, quiero ver a tu hijo y a tu hija crecer, quiero que ellos puedan llamar "Padre" a alguien que los ame verdaderamente... ¿Por qué, Loki, no me das esa oportunidad? Deja de odiarme, te lo suplico… y mírame con algo de amor...

-¿Tú deseas ser el padre de mis hijos, Thor?- preguntó Loki, sintiendo una opresión dentro del pecho.

-Solo estoy deseando que me lo permitas... Quiero ser el padre de ellos, el compañero que te apoye en su crianza, en su educación... Te quiero a ti y los quiero a ellos por siempre...

Loki ya no respondió. A cambio, se pudo escuchar perfectamente el ruido de las cadenas… (a veces olvidaban que las llevaba puestas)... alejándose de la puerta. Un sollozo ronco escapó del pecho del ojiverde, estremeciendo el corazón amante de Thor, pero pese a todas sus súplicas, la puerta no volvió a abrirse esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, según era costumbre, Loki salió a pasear. La nieve estaba ahora casi derretida y un sol esplendoroso dominaba los azules y despejados cielos. Incluso el aroma del bosque llegaba con tal intensidad que era agobiante. La noche no había sido tan mala después de todo, el amanecer le daba muchísima ilusión sobre la espontánea petición del rubio... ser el padre de sus hijos.

No le importaba entonces a Thor con quien los había engendrado, ya no le reclamaba entregarse a otro antes que a él... Los agrios reclamos, las miradas rencorosas ya no estaban... en su lugar aparecían peticiones de amor. ¿Era de verdad que Thor deseaba borrar sus errores del pasado? ¿Era cierto que lo amaba y que deseaba apoyarlo? Sonaba todo tan lindo en su cabeza...

Pero no quería ilusionarse demasiado.

-"Por los cuernos de Surtur, Loki"- se recriminó- "Controla tu tonto corazón"

Terminado el paseo se dispuso a tomar su almuerzo, de todos los malestares pasados, solo le restaba un enorme apetito y antojo de pasteles. No le interesaba el constante discurso de los sanadores acerca de cuidar su peso, él quería comer pasteles y solo eso le importaba... bueno, eso y ver a Thor esa mañana.

Pero el Dios del trueno no se presentó a su mesa como era costumbre, desayunar solo no era agradable... ni tampoco lo vió antes de meterse a la biblioteca. No se pudo concentrar en la lectura... el recuerdo constante de Thor le impedía realizar su rutina con calma. Al fin, terminó preguntando a sus eternos guardias si sabían del paradero de su hermano. Los guardias respondieron que su Alteza había salido en el Bifröst desde la madrugada.

-¿En el Bifröst? ¿Y a dónde?

-Su Alteza no nos informó.

Pasar todo un día sin Thor fue casi insoportable, tanto así se había acostumbrado a escuchar su voz grave y varonil llamándole y riendo a todas horas, en cualquier lugar. Le faltaba su presencia, su aroma, sus miradas... en resúmen, Loki se asombró por lo mucho que lo extrañaba... todo eso era una mala señal... Porque para ser realistas él era un reo, no un hombre libre. Por muy enamorado que estuviera, Thor no lo seguiría hasta las mazmorras, ni renunciaría a sus sueños y ambiciones para estar con él... Era incompatible con sus obligaciones que el heredero de Asgard condescendiera con un criminal sentenciado.

Si se permitía enterar a Thor de que ya lo amaba, de como siempre lo había amado, el sufrimiento iba a ser mucho mayor. Lo mejor sería su hermano continuaba odiándolo... pero según sus palabras no lo odiaba ya. Solo restaba alejarlo... Y en todo caso, solo lo alejaría físicamente, porque estaba convencido que jamás podría arrancarlo de su corazón.

El panorama se le complicaba a cada momento.

Thor apareció cuando Loki terminaba de cenar. Lo observó sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia, porque a pesar de estar ausente, Loki no cambió la costumbre de tomar sus alimentos en la mesita frente a la chimenea, la misma que ambos compartían hacía ya casi cuatro meses. Noto que su amado no había degustado, al parecer, ni siquiera la mitad de los pasteles que acostumbraba, y su semblante estaba pensativo y silencioso. ¿Acaso tenía la dicha de que lo echara de menos? Todavía no se hizo notar cuando Loki se puso de pié y se echó encima la capa de pieles que le había regalado, acariciando melancólicamente el suave pelaje.

Thor llegó a sus espaldas y aclaró la voz, lo que provocó en Loki un sobresalto de alegría. Y al volverse, se topó con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que le era ofrecido envuelto en papel transparente. Eran dos o quizá tres docenas de rosas rojas, perfumadas y lozanas, en las que iba envuelto todo el amor del rubio y su desesperado intento por ser tomado en cuenta.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Loki, mientras recibía el ramo con genuina sorpresa y halago.

-Porque te amo... Porque te quiero en mi vida para siempre... Porque yo no concibo desde ahora la vida sin ti...

20.- LA ENTREGA.

Loki estaba temblando, sentía miedo y los varios propósitos que tan firmemente se había hecho apenas unos minutos antes, se estaban desvaneciendo como una débil burbuja de jabón.

Sintió el cálido aliento de Thor en su nuca, sintió sus grandes manos enredarse en su cabello negro y alborotarlo sin contemplaciones, luego sintió sus labios rozar la blanca piel de su cuello, después besándole los hombros, mismos de los que ya había deslizado la túnica holgada que usaba ahora, toda vez que sus camisas le quedaban demasiado justas.

Se quedó sin ropa de la cintura hacia arriba con ese simple movimiento, y el abdomen ya enorme a causa de albergar a dos criaturas, emergió reviviendo al instante la inseguridad que le causaba su apariencia. Thor lo adivinó y se apresuró a decir.

-Eres ahora doblemente atractivo a mis ojos. No solo eres aquel a quien amo, sino que llevas en ti dos vidas invaluables... los adoro a los tres.- le dijo quedamente al oído, mientras pasaba sus manos cálidas por el vientre, provocando un alegre pataleo de los bebés.

El momento casi desviaba su propósito de esa noche, porque era la primera vez que Loki compartía esa sensación y para Thor era la primera vez que percibía algo como aquello... ambos rieron a carcajadas mientras duró. Parecía que los bebés aceptaban positivamente la cercanía del Dios del trueno, y la forma de manifestarlo era moviéndose inquietos en el vientre, dejando ver lo felices que estaban con aquel cariño. Loki tuvo la certeza de que Thor sería un padre ideal, dedicado y sobre todo, amoroso... pero también tuvo el presentimiento de que Odín jamás les permitiría ser completamente felices... y eso incluía, por supuesto, que lo regresaría a prisión.

Thor percibió el titubeo del pelinegro y no estaba dispuesto a permitirle un nuevo rechazo, continuó devorando cada milímetro de su blanca piel y acariciando el rostro que amaba. Era cuestión de segundos lograr que ambos perdieran el control.

Lo llevó con cuidado hasta el amplio lecho de sus propias habitaciones, recostándolo suavemente sobre las suaves y albas pieles que lo cubrían, ahí se dedicó con toda calma a besarlo tiernamente en los párpados, en la frente, en la punta de la nariz, sonriéndole y repitiéndole cuanto le gustaba el brillo de sus ojos de esmeralda y el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Thor, no quiero que me hagas daño...-murmuró mientras un involuntario escalofrío lo recorrió.

-Oh, Loki... por favor... no digas eso... comprendo que tus temores regresen a esa época infame de mi comportamiento, pero el pasado no va a revivir... te juro que lo último que deseo es hacerte daño.

Lo besó con ternura, suavemente, reiterando su promesa sin despegar sus labios, sintiendo como poco a poco, los labios del otro dejaban de sentirse tensos y se entreabrieron para recibir la caricia apasionadamente. Era el beso más largamente esperado por el rubio, uno verdaderamente libre e intenso. Era el primer beso que le era amorosamente correspondido.

Pasaron así varios deliciosos minutos, boca a boca, mientras las manos de ambos recorrían la espalda, los muslos y las caderas del otro. Pero Thor se sentía hervir de pasión y si esa era su oportunidad, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar.

-Loki, quiero hacerte el amor, quiero estar dentro de tí- le dijo, con voz jadeante- Pero no deseo que te arrepientas o que sientas miedo... quiero que te entregues con el mismo amor que siento por ti... Que me recibas con gusto... Quiero poseerte por completo y que me sientas muy dentro también...

-Y yo quiero ser tuyo...- respondió, provocando un dulce espasmo en el centro vital de su amante.- Pero no sé como hacerlo sin hacerme daño...

-¡Oh, corazón! ¡Qué feliz me haces! Déjame a mí... yo me encargo... seré muy cuidadoso, lo juro...

El resto de la ropa de ambos salió volando en cuestión de medio segundo, el rubio se acomodó detrás del menor para resguardar el vientre y para tener mejor acceso al punto de sus caricias. También pudo encajar levemente su propio miembro entre las suaves y blancas nalgas de Loki.

-¿Puedes sentirme? ¿Puedes sentir lo mucho que te amo?- le preguntó, moviéndose ligeramente.

Loki gimió de placer. Era delicioso sentir el enorme bulto puntear detrás suyo, una mano lo tomó por el frente, para acariciarle de forma enloquecedora, lo abarcó, lo apretó y masajeó con lentitud, con devoción. La respuesta no se dejó esperar y muy pronto tuvo una erección completa, entonces y por sorpresa, Thor se movió para comenzar a realizarle sexo oral... nunca antes lo había tenido... abrió los ojos con terror al ver como su miembro era devorado por una boca ansiosa- "No, no, no…" protestó débilmente y sin éxito, ya que casi de inmediato comenzó a sentir un inmenso placer. Thor lamió a todo lo largo del miembro, besando también el área del escroto y la sensible línea perineal, lo excitaba cada estremecimiento que Loki no podía contener, saboreó cada gota de humedad que comenzó a liberar y volvía al ataque engulléndolo hasta el tope de su garganta. Luego succionaba con rapidez por algunos instantes hasta que Loki gritaba que no podía más y bajaba el ritmo para darle tiempo de recuperarse y extender su placer.

-Ahh... Thor... esto es... demasiado... demasiado bueno... –jadeó, con voz ahogada.

-Lo es... termina mi amor, termina para mí... así… así... y no te guardes de gritar, grita si quieres... tu voz es música para mis oídos- dijo el rubio, colocando su mano para que Loki se corriera sobre ella, recibiendo toda la cálida y abundante explosión y con la mano empapada, se fue hasta la entrada posterior con toda la intención de comenzar a trabajar en su propio desahogo.- Prepárate para mí ahora...

Por varios minutos introdujo, lentamente, uno de sus dedos en Loki, venciendo su resistencia, logrando que se relajara y dejara de murmurar que le dolía para comenzar a gemir lleno de deseo. Introdujo otro dedo y continuó hasta que sintió que todo estaba listo para recibirle, puso la cabeza de su formidable arma en la entrada y empujó solo un poco, dando tiempo para que su amado se acostumbrara. Luego entró un poco más y Loki gritó de dolor y placer juntos.

-¿Deseas seguir?- jadeó el rubio.- Te advierto que hasta aquí llega mi control… si permites que siga adelante, ya no podré parar.

-Sigue...- murmuró Loki, dejando escapar una lágrima y apretando los dientes con fuerza- No quiero que te detengas.

Fue suficiente para el Dios, Thor comenzó a bombear y a empujar con deleite, lentamente, hasta que percibió que su adorado estaba totalmente relajado y dilatado para él. Entonces aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, haciendo aullar al pelinegro.

-¡Basta, basta!- exclamó Loki, sintiendo que lo estaban partiendo por la mitad.

-Amor, ya no... ya no...- jadeó el rubio, aferrándose a los blancos y delgados hombros- Ya estoy dentro... ya estoy dentro de ti... me perteneces, eres mío... y yo soy de ti...

-¡Por favor…!- volvió a rogar el otro, haciendo que su amante se detuviera, aunque no pudo hacerlo que se saliera de su interior.

-Estás muy estrecho... por eso te duele tanto. Relájate... continuaré muy lentamente...

Y así lo hizo, volvió a empujar, lenta y deliciosamente, controlando sus deseos de clavarse hasta el fondo para que Loki pudiera comenzar a sentir placer. "¿Mejor?" Le preguntó, entrando y saliendo con un vaivén controlado. Y finalmente, logró un movimiento positivo en la hermosa cabeza de melena negra. Los pequeños gemidos de Loki fueron cambiando de quejidos a jadeos, y un calor lo llenó conforme lograba nuevamente excitarse y disfrutar de aquella total penetración.

-Empuja- pidió cuando se sintió deseoso de más- Empuja más... quiere tenerte todo dentro de mí...

Thor no se hizo del rogar, solo tuvo que poner mas fuerza en su cadera y su miembro de fue hasta el tope, deslizándose ahora con relativa facilidad... el placer también comenzó a llenarlo, cerró los ojos, acariciando el pecho de su hermano con una mano y sosteniendo su cadera con la otra, hasta que los dos subieron nuevamente a la cima del placer y gritando él mismo mientras llegaba al éxtasis en su interior.

Thor se derramó antes que pudiera salirse, así que eyaculó casi totalmente dentro de Loki, esparciendo el resto sobre sus nalgas redondas y duras.

El resto de la noche fue estupenda, principalmente cuando el enorme miembro del rubio fué reanimado con una sesión de inexperto sexo oral, Thor disfrutó observando como el menor se concentraba en complacerlo y le excitó mucho sentir su boca devorándolo, era enloquecedor… tener la certeza de que él sería el maestro de su amor, que todo lo que aprendería sería directamente de él, se notaba que Loki no tenía experiencia en el sexo y eso era motivo de su orgullo inflamado... se corrió en su boca y rió cuando Loki se atragantó con la blanca y caliente explosión, y después, tras un poco tan solo de estímulo mirándolo masturbarse él mismo, volvió a penetrarlo, a cabalgarlo mientras subía al cielo... no podía pedir mejor entrega que aquella y no podía sentir más amor que aquel que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Hacer el amor con Loki, volver a estar juntos en la intimidad había sido grandioso. Y para Loki, había sido como una primera vez, en brazos de aquel a quien amaba con locura.


	5. MAS CAPRICHOS DE LA DIVA

MAS CAPRICHOS DE LA DIVA.

Cinco meses ya de embarazo... el último mes tenía a Loki sin cordura, su mal humor comenzaba a ser conocido en cada rincón de los nueve mundos, se desesperaba por cualquier cosa, se enfadaba a la menor provocación y lloraba como un niño pequeño tan solo si alguien se atrevía a decirle algo que no le pareciera correcto, fuera bueno o malo. En pocas palabras, nadie sabía a qué atenerse con el caprichoso Dios.

Solo Thor parecía tener el suficiente poder para controlarlo y sobrellevar su nerviosismo. Aunque no pocos quebraderos de cabeza le costaban al rubio. Quebraderos de cabeza y quebraderos de cuanto objeto había sobre los tocadores, repisas y mesas, porque Thor era el tiro al blanco favorito de su hermano, y no dudaba en arrojarle todo lo que estaba cerca con tal de desahogar su enfado. Por ejemplo la noche anterior, Loki se movió y pateó al mayor hasta echarlo fuera de la cama, alegando que si no sabía respetarlo que se retirara, porque él se sentía mal, y Thor se conformó con dormir sin moverse, sintiendo su cercanía y aspirando el aroma de su cabellera de azabache, el ojiverde por la mañana le recriminó agriamente lo poco amado que se sentía y el poco entusiasmo que el otro ponía para complacerlo.

-Pero, amor... tú dijiste que estabas indispuesto...

-¡Era para ver si insistías! ¡Quería ver si perseverabas! Pero no lo hiciste, ni el menor esfuerzo... tú no me amas como dices hacerlo, eres un mentiroso más grande de lo que mí me han hecho fama.

-No es verdad y te amo y lo sabes.

Pero Loki no daría su brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad.

-¿Dónde vas una vez por semana? ¿Crees que no sé que desapareces en el Bifröst?

-Mis viajes no son un secreto, sabes que salgo y siempre regreso con algo para ti...

-Si, con rosas, con tulipanes, con estúpidas flores como si eso solo me conformara de tu ausencia...

-Loki, por favor... cálmate un poco, te hace daño tanto enfado.

Loki no se calmó y por el contrario, comenzó a arrojarle con todo lo que encontró a su alcance: El servicio de té, los platos, las tazas, el fino florero de cristal que contenía un enorme arreglo de tulipanes negros y blancos, libros... nada escapó a la furia del Dios del Caos, que estaba en esos momentos, haciendo justicia a su nombre.

Thor esquivaba con más o menos buena suerte cada proyectil, exclamando casi con una carcajada cuando algún objeto llegaba a tocarlo y provocando con ello más enfado en su amante. Perdía a ratos la sonrisa, desesperado, pero siempre conseguía controlarse pensando que Loki era una diva, y una diva exigía ser impredecible y caprichosa.

-¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez?- sollozó Loki, exhausto.

-¿Terminó la tormenta? Siempre pensé que esas las provocaba yo.

-Estúpido...

-Cálmate, ¿Quieres?- le dijo, midiendo si ya podía acercarse sin que corriera riesgo su integridad- Sabes que mis viajes son necesarios y la verdad es que nunca me has preguntado a donde voy, siempre he tenido tu confianza y eso lo agradezco.

-Anoche soñé que regresabas con ella… con esa mortal de la que dijiste estar enamorado...

-¿Con Jane Foster?

-¡No la menciones! ¿Es con ella que viajas? ¿Ya te has cansado de mí? ¿Es porque ya no soy atractivo, por eso me abandonas?

-No he vuelto a ver a Jane desde que regresamos de Nuevo México, hablé un poco con ella por ese aparato que llaman teléfono y la verdad fue desagradable, estaba muy enfadada, y se enfadó todavía más cuando le confesé que tengo una relación con quien es mi amor y mi vida entera.

-Entonces no niegas que le has hablado.

-Solo pensé que le debía una explicación. Ahora, basta de caprichos. Mañana debemos salir a Midgard y me tocará sufrir cuando estés cerca de ese hombre de metal que al parecer tanto te agrada.

Loki dejó de llorar al notar los celos del rubio de regreso y al escuchar que verían a Tony Stark. Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

-¿Está lista la famosa vacuna?

22.- DE REGRESO A MIDGARD.

El viaje fue algo pesado para Loki, cada vez era más abultado su vientre y la verdad, por lo que había leído y preguntado a los sanadores, sus hijos tenían altas posibilidades de nacer y vivir sin problemas. Le resultaba incomprensible que Thor insistiera con el cuento de que su organismo los rechazaba, hacía rato dejó de creer en eso y buscaba una posible respuesta que tuviera más sentido para los malestares que sentía.

Tony Stark los recibió exclamando lo maravilloso que lucía el Dios de la Travesura con aquel aspecto. Era una especie de regalo del creador- decía- Una gloria del universo.

-No seas exagerado, Padre no estaría de acuerdo contigo- gruñó Thor, pasando de tal descripción.

-¿Qué quiso decir ricitos de oro?- preguntó Tony, ignorando la mirada como una daga afilada en los ojos del rubio.

-Que Odín, su padre, el creador de todo. El Padre de Todo, seguramente no piensa que yo sea ninguna maravilla del universo- Respondió Loki, haciendo un mohín encantador.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo, simplemente eres el ser más maravilloso que he conocido... Llenas de una luz muy especial cada rincón de la habitación en la que entras...

Thor intentaba no aparecer demasiado sobreprotector, era una promesa que había hecho a Loki, pero tan solo ver a Stark y su actitud hacia su hermano encendió su ánimo. En el equipaje de esa nueva visita, el rubio olvidó empacar tolerancia, de manera que a diferencia de la anterior, portaba su martillo en forma amenazadora y apretaba con fuerza su empuñadura ante cada frase del castaño millonario.

Loki sin embargo, apenas saludó a Stark, se quedó mirando a una figura diferente que los observaba desde el fondo de la habitación. Una mujer alta y esbelta, de gesto despierto y grandes ojos asombrados que esperaba en silencio. Caminó directo a ella, cruzó dos palabras que no pudieron ser escuchadas y ella asintió. Pasaron a la habitación de junto y cerraron la puerta.

-¿De qué se trata esto?- inquirió Thor, sin comprender.

-No tuve más opción que contarle a Pepper- dijo Tony, mientras se servía una copa con toda calma- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

-¿Por qué contarle, por qué involucrar más personas?

-Mejor hablemos de algo más importante, Thor. Y escucha que el tono de mi voz es de lo más serio... De acuerdo a lo que ahora sabemos, lo que mis médicos e investigadores han encontrado, lo que tus sabios conocen y también contando con la ayuda de tu madre, la Reina Frigga... Es estrictamente necesario que Loki suspenda su embarazo ya.

-¿Qué dices, hombre de metal?- dijo Thor, arrimándose a Stark con mirada furiosa.

-Seamos serios...- Repuso el otro con parsimonia, dándole un poco la espalda a Thor y a su temible martillo- Hace semanas que tu y yo sabemos que no son los críos los que corren peligro. Con todo lo que ahora podemos sospechar y si no se realiza la cirugía para que nazcan, en menos de dos semanas... Loki morirá.

Thor se derrumbó sobre un banquillo frente a la barra del bar, de algún modo supo que el mortal no mentía, que jamás bromearía con un asunto tan grave como ese y sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Tony le acercó una copa doble que el rubio vació de golpe.

-Madre mencionó que los niños tenían una naturaleza mágica...

-Pues no solo eso, ambos se nutren de su cuerpo y se nutren de su magia, lo están consumiendo... y cuando sea la hora de que nazcan... intentarán robarle toda su energía... toda... incluyendo su vida.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-Interrumpir el embarazo ya. Falta un mes solamente.

-Pero no un mes cualquiera... no en la gestación de los Jötunn... si nacen en este momento, serán todavía demasiado débiles para sobrevivir. Podrían... complicarse...

-En ese caso hay que valorar cual vida es la más valiosa, Loki o los bebés.

-Los tres... Por todo lo eterno...- declaró el Dios del trueno- Los tres son importantes.

-¿Aún cuando esos pequeñajos, que todavía no nacen, puedan matarlo? ¿Qué clase de hijos engendran ustedes?

-No somos como los mortales, Stark... Somos Aesir, descendientes de Dioses, elevados a deidades... Podemos engendrar hijos que nos superarán en fuerza y en destino, todo está ya escrito en el libro de la vida del árbol de Yggdrasil... Los hijos de Loki deben nacer, ningún oráculo ha advertido que suceda lo contrario y su naturaleza es fuerte, es motivo de orgullo que estén destinados a superarlo.

-Loki está en riesgo ¿Eso no te importa?

-Me importa mucho más de lo que piensas. Si yo pudiera ofrecer mi vida a cambio de la de él... lo haría sin pensarlo.

-Entonces no podemos dudar... Loki es la prioridad...

-¡No! – exclamó el rubio en voz alta, para luego agregar por lo bajo- Tú no lo entiendes... tú no lo has visto cada día durante estos meses... Loki ama a sus hijos, los ama de verdad. Por encima de todas las cosas, por encima de todo y de todos, aún por encima de ti o de mí... Yo he estado a su lado, lo he visto crecer en sus emociones, lo he visto llorar con todo el amor que llena su corazón ante cada movimiento que ha sentido de sus bebés, ante cada imagen que se le ha mostrado, incluso ante cada minúsculo obsequio que madre o yo le hemos dado para ellos... No puede arriesgarse sus hijos... ni a Loki...

-¿Tú lo amas mucho, no es cierto?

-Desesperadamente.

\- Entonces entiende que no hay opción...

23.- LA DECISIÓN.

Pepper entró asustada, pidiendo que acudieran de prisa, pues Loki había sufrido un desmayo. Thor saltó el primero y corrió hasta donde, en efecto, sentado en uno de los amplios y lujosos sillones, el menor se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras intentaba despejar su mente para regresar del desvanecimiento que acababa de sufrir.

-Nunca me había sucedido esto...- murmuró, blanco como la cera y arrastrando lentamente sus palabras en los delgados labios secos.

-¿Qué sientes, amor? ¿Qué sucede, como te ayudo? - repetía ansiosamente el rubio, abrazándolo e intentando reanimarlo con caricias en el rostro.

Tony fue quien vió también, en una fugaz escena, como la imagen de la reina de Asgard se desvanecía. Aparentemente, la conferencia secreta había sido cuestión de tres.

-Creo que Loki ya sabe todo- dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro de Thor- Y solo nos queda esperar la decisión que tome.

Loki terminó de recuperarse entre los brazos del Dios del Trueno, poco a poco, regresó el brillo a sus ojos y la fuerza a su voz. Hasta el sofá donde descansaba, le fue llevado un poco de alimento, que el dios rechazó amablemente y a cambio, sí aceptó beber un vaso de vino. No fue necesario darse explicaciones, de alguna forma todos los presentes sabían que estaban reunidos por alguna razón y que el pelinegro las conocía todas. Y tal como Tony anunciara, fue Loki quien solicitó hablarles y terminar de una vez con cualquier suposición sobre su salud y la de sus hijos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensar si recibo o no ese tratamiento, Tony?- preguntó, sentándose lejos del resto, en un sillón rodeado de confortables almohadones, mientras daba otro pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

-Menos de dos semanas... si tomamos en cuenta que necesitas tres días de tratamientos y que al final, no podemos asegurar nada.

-¿Mis hijos nacerán aquí o en Asgard? Y pregunto esto, porque me parece que ustedes ya lo han planeado todo sin decirme una sola palabra.

Thor y Tony se miraron con complicidad y con el gesto de haber sido descubiertos.

-Nacerán en Bilskirnir- dijo Thor, con tono casi de mando- Y no me importa lo que Odín pueda opinar al respecto.

-¿Ni siquiera te importa lo que opino yo?- dijo Loki, sonriendo complacido- Además... ¿Qué cosa es o dónde es Bilskirnir?

-Es mi casa- respondió el rubio- Mi castillo, más grande y mejor que Valhalla, más cómodo y construido exclusivamente para formar mi familia con Loki de Jotunheim.

-Thor...- murmuró el pelinegro, sonrojado como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

-Todos mis viajes que has recriminado, han sido para trasladar equipo médico, para construir un cuarto de sanación en donde absolutamente todo esté disponible para ti, incluso las raras medicinas que Stark ha desarrollado estarán ahí, disponibles... No me interesa lo que opine nadie en los nueve mundos, yo te he jurado que haré todo por ti y tus bebés y lo he de cumplir a cualquier precio.

-Haces demasiado por mí.

-Solo quiero demostrarte que mis intenciones son muy serias contigo.

-¿Dos semanas, Tony?- dijo Loki, cambiando bruscamente el tema de la conversación, al sentirse acorralado por los efusivos sentimientos de su hermano- ¿Ni un día más? Solo me faltaría muy poco para completar la gestación...

-Menos... diez días tal vez, según lo que hemos visto hace un rato.

-Entonces, esperaré diez días y volveré a preguntar si puedo aguardar un día más. Y si no puedo... entonces me someteré a tus experimentos conmigo. Pero no me quieran convencer de terminar el embarazo antes. Thor lo sabe, eso pondría en riesgo la vida de mis bebés y antes que perder a uno de ellos o dañarlo irreversiblemente, prefiero morir yo. No tengo más que agregar.

24.- ¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE?

Loki estaba demasiado débil para regresar a Midgard, una de sus más terribles fiebres se inició antes del anochecer, así que no tuvo más opción que esperar a que pasara para poder terminar sus exámenes y regresar a casa... a la casa que Thor le había construido... según las palabras del mayor.

Thor velaba su sueño, le tomaba la mano con infinita ternura y la llevaba continuamente a sus labios, lo mismo para depositar un beso, que para comprobar si continuaba ardiendo. El rubio se había negado a descansar o comer algo, un nudo en su garganta le impedía siquiera probar bocado... había imaginado como serían las cosas si Loki moría... Todo parecía perder sentido sin sus ojos verdes, su risa burlona y sus besos. Las lágrimas le escapaban con facilidad tan solo de imaginarlo... él sin su adorado hermano... no podía con esa carga...

Tony adivinó su sufrimiento y fue a arrancarlo casi por la fuerza de la alcoba, Pepper le dijo que ella continuaría cuidando de Loki y que le avisaría cualquier cambio en su temperatura. Al final, el Dios aceptó, estaba exhausto y sediento.

-¿Hasta qué punto estás dispuesto a permitir que Loki se sacrifique por sus hijos, Thor?- preguntó el millonario, sirviendo la cuarta copa al rubio- Yo pensé que podrías obligarlo.

-Escucha, Stark: Si yo pudiera obligarlo, lo haría... ¿Crees que no me quiebra el alma la posibilidad de perderlo? Pero Loki es dueño de sus decisiones y estoy decidido a apoyarlo. Y ya que hablamos claramente, yo diría que solo el padre podría tener alguna autoridad sobre el futuro de los niños.

-¿Crees que yo lo soy?- inquirió Tony, con una mueca triste en los labios.

-Por la forma en que ambos se miran... todos esos detalles que le obsequias y la noche que pasaron juntos en nuestra primera visita...

-Noche que pasamos jugando ajedrez, conversando sobre ciencias y rogando porque uno de tus rayos no me convirtiera en asado al carbón...-Thor entreabrió los labios con genuina sorpresa, aquel mortal hablaba francamente- No te engañes, Dios del Trueno, las cosas a veces no son lo que aparentan y si en verdad, yo no estuviera con Pepper, fácilmente me ofrecería a serlo, sería con orgullo el padre de esos bebés... y me parece que a ti te ha sucedido lo mismo y le has pedido a Loki que te permita serlo...

-Si tu lengua no miente, Stark. Si no eres el padre de los hijos de mi hermano... ¡Ahhh… por Hel! ¿Qué me está ocultando Loki?

-¿No lo sabes? Uh... El problema es que yo he jurado no decir nada...

-¡Dímelo, dímelo todo o te mato!

Tony observó al rubio fuera de sí, el alcohol en su sangre, el desvelo, la preocupación y sobre todo, el inmenso amor que parecía profesar a su antiguo hermano, estaban a punto de hacerlo explotar. Después de todo, Thor era lo más cercano a un padre que Loki tendría para sus hijos, el rubio parecía absolutamente decidido a tomar ese papel. Decidió contarle y cargar con las consecuencias.

-Si no me matas tú por no contarte, lo hará Loki por decírtelo... pero esperaré que un milagro me salve de la ira de dos dioses.- comenzó, sonriendo y llenando ambas copas nuevamente- Fue después de vencer a los alienígenas ¿Lo recuerdas? El contenedor para el teseracto aún no estaba terminado y decidimos darnos un respiro con esa tremenda fiesta de la que Widow y Ojo de halcón fueron los primeros en desaparecer...

-Lo recuerdo.

-Bien. Sin damas a la vista, los demás me parece que bebimos bastante... exageradamente diría yo. Banner, Fury y yo intentábamos ganarte a vaciar un tonel entero de cerveza alemana, muy costosa, que tenía en mis bodegas... El Cap, como anciano que es... se quedó dormido... Todo eso estaba bien hasta que se me ocurrió bajar a la oficina donde se suponía que tu hermanito esperaría por su regreso a su mundo. Pensaba ir a burlarme un poco... lo acepto... pero nada más.

-Burlarte...

-¡Hey! Era el supervillano... no esperaba ninguna clase de compasión después de intentar dominar el mundo... Pero la realidad que me topé fue bastante diferente. Loki permanecía en el suelo... golpeado nuevamente... conservaba las esposas de manos y pies que le colocaste, y la mordaza sobre su boca... lloraba desgarradoramente...

-Me vas a decir qué...

-Mira, Thor... yo todavía no me lo creo. Y Loki en persona me lo corroboró esa noche que tú te subiste a invocar truenos y cosas de esas al techo de la torre... Tu hermano había sido sodomizado. Fue brutalmente abusado y abandonado... nadie, absolutamente nadie ajeno a mis hombres de seguridad pudo haber entrado y mucho menos a esa oficina... ningún ser viviente... excepto cualquiera de nosotros...-Thor derramaba gruesas lágrimas conforme escuchaba. -Fue detestable... Me acerqué y lo ayudé a limpiarse y a curarse un poco, ahí tuve por vez primera la conciencia de que Loki no era un simple criminal de guerra... sino una criatura extraordinaria, que estaba siendo dañado por enésima vez... pude leerlo en sus ojos, tuve la certeza que esa clase de abusos los había sufrido ya en algún momento de su vida... le pedí que me escribiera, ya que no podía hablar, el nombre del culpable.

-¿Y Loki te lo dijo?

-No. Me juró que no lo pudo ver ya que fue atacado por sorpresa... que esas cadenas nulificaban su fuerza y su magia, y que en esas condiciones fue fácilmente dominado... pero... él me dijo algo que... yo no sé cómo tomar...

-¿Qué te dijo? Por Odín… ¡Dime qué te dijo!

-Pues... lo único que pudo ver... Fue una mano enguantada... un guante de color rojo.

25.- THOR SE ALEJA.

Dos días después, con Loki totalmente repuesto, regresaron al palacete de la montaña. Solo restaba una semana más y tendría que someterse a los tratamientos que los charlatanes quisieran imponerle. No era un panorama muy halagador para el de ojos esmeralda.

Se cuestionó por vez primera su olvido por no tener preparado un aposento adecuado para los bebés. Solo tenía los muchos baúles llenos de ropa, mantas y otros accesorios que su madre le había traído. Sonrió recordando que Thor le había dicho que nacerían en su castillo Bilskirnir, sin duda ahí tendrían ya dispuesta una habitación amplia, lujosa y con muchas nanas que los acompañaran y los cuidaran.

Esa mañana había evitado el paseo matutino por encontrarse sumamente cansado, descubrió con rabia que tenía los tobillos inflamados, como si se los hubiera torcido y los sanadores le dijeron que todo era normal y eso era signo de buena salud para los bebés. Pero igualmente le arruinó el humor y las ganas de tomar el sol, que ya para esas épocas, brillaba esplendoroso sobre los verdes bosques y el azul oscuro del mar eterno.

-¿Thor salió en el Bifröst?- preguntó, al notar la ausencia del rubio en el desayuno.

-Su Alteza permanece en sus habitaciones y ahí solicitó su desayuno- fue la respuesta simple y llana.

Loki enarcó la ceja con sorpresa y disgusto, nunca antes, ni aún cuando se odiaban tanto, Thor había faltado a su mesa durante su estancia en las montañas. Pero como el orgullo del pelinegro era todavía más grande que el impulso de su corazón, resistió la tentación de ir a tocar a su puerta y saber la causa de tan grave omisión.

Comió con buen apetito, para su sorpresa, y devoró los reglamentarios cinco pasteles con fruta que nunca parecían satisfacer su antojo. Thor seguía sin aparecer.

Para el atardecer ya había tenido suficiente soledad, salió de sus habitaciones, caminando tan aprisa como las cadenas, que ahora lastimaban más a sus tobillos hinchados, se lo permitía y buscó por todas partes al rubio. Buscó en su alcoba, en las cocinas, buscó en los jardines y... ¡Por todo lo eterno! Hasta buscó en la biblioteca y Thor no estaba... Ni siquiera un sonido de su voz grave había llegado ese día para alegrarle el cautiverio. Había pasado las horas adivinando el instante en que su amado atravesara el umbral de su puerta, llevándole flores o cualquier otra cursilería traída expresamente de Midgard, pero esperó en vano. Se enfadó, luego se preocupó y finalmente la angustia lo estaba matando...

Casi se daba por vencido cuando escuchó las risas francas de Thor y otros guerreros entrando por la puerta trasera. Por el aspecto desaseado, sudoroso y enérgico de todos, se podía suponer que habían estado entrenando en el patio o en las caballerizas. El alma le volvió al cuerpo a Loki, pero solo por breves instantes para dar paso a la indignación ¿Desde cuándo los entrenamientos eran más importantes que él?

-Thor, te estuve esperando todo el día- le dijo, saliéndole al paso y provocando las miradas curiosas de Fandral y Volstagg sobre su inmenso vientre grávido.

-Se me fue el tiempo, hermano- respondió el rubio, sin cuidarse del tono rudo en sus palabras y sin acercarse para darle un beso o hacerle una caricia- Pero no te preocupes, apenas nos demos una ducha, iremos a cenar los cuatro juntos.

-¿Una ducha?- protestó Volstagg- A mí no me dijeron que estar aquí implicaría tantos sacrificios como darse una ducha...

-Pues debes hacerlo, si deseas sentarte a la mesa del Dios de las Mentiras, al menos estarás limpio, amigo mío- dijo Thor, soltando una carcajada y enfilando con ambos rumbo a los baños de vapor.- Por cierto, Loki- agregó ya casi dándole la espalda- Ellos te cuidarán mientras estoy fuera... me ausentaré varios días y espero no te moleste que mis amigos tomen la vigilancia por mí.

Loki estaba mudo, el comportamiento de su amante no era precisamente el que había demostrado en días anteriores. Además, lo había vuelto a llamar "hermano", y aunque no le molestaba, ambos habían dejado de llamarse así desde la primera de muchas noches de pasión vividas juntos. Una luz pareció iluminarle entonces, caminó de regreso a sus habitaciones, cerró todas las cortinas, echó todas las llaves a la puerta y llamó con todas sus fuerzas a la única que quizá, tenía una respuesta.

-¡Madre! Por favor... ¿Puedes venir? ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Madre!

Pocos minutos después, la proyección astral de Frigga apareció, breve porque las distancias la desgastaban muy pronto. Pero Loki sabía qué preguntar.

-Madre... ¿Es el hechizo? ¿Está ya bajo el hechizo? Thor ha cambiado, habla de irse... habla de ausentarse... Yo sé que acordamos alejarlo cuando los bebés viniesen al mundo, pero... no en estos momentos...

-No hay hechizos, hijo mío- respondió Frigga sin ocultar su preocupación- Thor ha solicitado a su padre, el noble Odín, que le relevase de tu cuidado por una semana. Dice que se encuentra cansado y que necesita poner en órden varios asuntos de su vida privada...

Loki se derrumbó sobre un diván cercano ¿Su hermano, su amante, la razón de su vida... se alejaba por voluntad propia justo en esos momentos? Ni siquiera podía llorar, estaba en estado de shock... ¿Qué había sucedido para que ocurriera ese cambio? ¿Qué pasaría ahora con sus planes?

-Madre... no deseo que Thor se vaya... si antes lo planeamos, ahora me siento arrepentido... lo necesito... lo amo... ¡No quiero que se aleje!

-Querido mío... ¡Él esperó tantas veces que le confesaras eso!

-Pues no es demasiado tarde... vamos a cenar juntos, con sus detestables amigos, pero juntos... se lo diré esta misma noche... No. ¡Se lo diré en este instante, madre! Que lo amo... que lo necesito... le confesaré todo, le contaré todo y si es necesario, me pondré a sus pies para implorar su perdón...

Frigga sonrió comprensiva, justo en ese instante, ambos pudieron ver la luz del Bifröst abrirse y cerrase con presteza: Thor había abandonado Asgard.


	6. EL NACIMIENTO

Frigga estaba segura que la ausencia de Thor había precipitado todo. La resistencia de Loki se vino abajo en pocas horas, estaba desesperado, como loco... la temperatura de su cuerpo pasaba del fuego al hielo en cuestión de minutos, y su preclara conciencia se ofuscó, comenzó a delirar al grado de no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, ni tampoco el rostro de su madre.

Lo trasladaron con urgencia hasta el cuarto de sanación que ya estaba acondicionado en el nuevo castillo, los médicos y los sanadores se reunieron para tomar las medidas necesarias y atenderle. Tras un rápido exámen se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía: Los bebés estaban a punto de nacer.

-¿Tendrá tiempo para aplicar su tratamiento, Señor Stark?- preguntó Frigga, en contacto con el millonario gracias a una ventana entre los dos mundos proporcionada por Heimdall, el guardián- ¿Mi amado hijo podrá ser salvado?

-Señora, no puedo dar ninguna garantía... Aun faltaban por hacer algunas pruebas, así que no tengo certeza alguna de que funcione, pero he invertido todo mi genio y mis recursos en esto. Roguemos que este suero logre estabilizar las funciones vitales de Loki y que contenga la magia de sus hijos, si logramos que no sea atacado, entonces quizá nos de tiempo para que nazcan los bebés.

Los preparativos para la cirugía se llevaron a cabo en pocos minutos, los sanadores indujeron el sueño a Loki y lograron por un momento, que cedieran los dolorosos espasmos que estaba sufriendo en el vientre. Una vez relajado, el suero de Stark fue lentamente inyectado directamente en sus venas, pero ante la primera incisión, el Dios del caos lanzó un terrible grito... tal parecía que a su pesar, estaba sintiendo todos y cada uno de los cortes en su cuerpo.

-Aumenten la sedación.

Loki volvió a quedarse quieto y entonces la cirugía continuó. Pocos minutos después, extrajeron al primero de los bebés, el varón. Grande y fuerte, que lloraba con fuerza y manoteaba sin cesar. Frigga lo recibió en los brazos mientras recitaba hechizos poderosos para que la reconociera y no usara ningún poder extraño contra su progenitor, ni contra su hermana, que continuaba unida a Loki.

-Eres luz de luna...- dijo la reina, sonriente al lograr hacerle callar, colgó un dije en su cuello y lo pasó a las niñeras. Obsequiándole un beso en la frente- Eres hielo, magia y rebeldía... Tu destino es grande, corazón de mi corazón... Lobo plateado, halcón nocturno, viento del norte, contén la magia hasta que tus manos la dominen, hasta que tus ojos sepan mirar más allá del alma y el pensamiento, hasta que tu nombre suene fuerte y haga temblar a tus enemigos...

Un haz luminoso, destellos de oro y plata, recorrió el pequeño cuerpecito del recién nacido, haciéndolo estremecer fugazmente y provocando que reanudara su llanto.

El cuerpo de Loki comenzó en ese instante a sufrir de convulsiones. Los médicos administraban a toda velocidad el suero preparado en sus laboratorios, esperanzados que su acción disminuyera el ataque de las células de los hijos al padre gestante. Los latidos del corazón del Jotun casi se extinguieron, y las maniobras de resucitación comenzaron con agilidad. Descargas directas, medicamentos que ignoraban si funcionarían y varios haces de luz que los sanadores lanzaban desde un extraño aparato lleno de luces. Frigga entrelazaba sus dedos llena de ansiedad... ¿Qué sería de su pequeño bebé si el padre moría? ¿Qué sucedería con Thor al enterarse? Tras varios minutos de angustia, los signos vitales se recobraron lo suficiente para proseguir.

-No podemos esperar más- dijeron los sanadores- Ahora vamos a extraer al siguiente.

Frigga se declaró lista, y muy pronto pudo ver el cuerpo más pequeño, pero igualmente enérgico de la niña.

-Princesita...- murmuró al recibirla con todo su amor entre los brazos- Creo que serás el mayor orgullo de mi hijo. Fuego eterno... Tuyo será el poder de los elementos, tuyo el corazón guerrero y fiel... Bienvenida, alma de mi alma, paloma torcaz, suave rayo y luz del sol...

Y también recitó los mismos hechizos de control hasta que la niña se calmó y pudo colocarle su respectivo dije al cuello.

Con ambos bebés en manos expertas, solo restaba estabilizar a Loki.

Al mismo tiempo, muy lejos de Bilskirnir, en medio de una misión diplomática de la que no podía sencillamente retirarse sin causar una seria confrontación con el Padre de Todo, un emisario de la reina entregaba al Dios del Trueno un pequeño mensaje: Los hijos de Loki estaban naciendo.

Thor era un hijo obediente, un súbdito ejemplar. Odín lo sabía. Y solo existía un motivo por el que su primogénito lo desafiaba reiteradamente. Con extraña tolerancia hacia el sentimiento que reventaba el corazón de Thor, Odín estuvo de acuerdo en otorgarle permiso para retirarse.

-Ve, hijo mío...- autorizó el Padre de Todo, notando la extrema angustia de su heredero, convencido como su esposa le había dicho, que el alejamiento de Thor en esos momentos había sido un error.

Thor montó a caballo y salió a escape del lugar. Aún tenía que cabalgar al menos doce horas para salir de los campos de protección del Rey de Ria, y estar en un lugar a salvo para que Heimdall pudiese abrir el puente y regresarle a Asgard.

En el cuarto de sanación, Loki despertó con mucho dolor en el abdomen, pero libre ya del enorme abultamiento con el que había vivido los últimos seis meses. Se palpó la herida suavemente, y buscó por todas partes los ojos azules de su amado.

-¡Madre!- exclamó al ver entrar a la hermosa dama- ¿Y Thor?

-En Ría... junto a su padre.

-No vino... No vino...- se repitió tristemente el Dios del Caos.

-Loki. Estamos preparados para seguir tus indicaciones... a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión...

-No- dijo el pelinegro con firmeza- Ahora entiendo por qué estoy solo. Si Thor hubiese estado junto a mí, la decisión que he tomado sería imposible de cumplir. Me convenzo que estaba escrito que no ocurriese de otro modo... No he cambiado de opinión... Adelante con lo que ya he dicho...

-Muy bien- concluyó Frigga- Se hará de esa forma entonces.

-Madre...- dijo Loki de pronto, encendiendo un brillo de esperanza en la mirada de la dama- Quiero darles un beso...

27.-SOLEDAD.

Thor llegó al amanecer del siguiente día, encontrando su castillo casi vacío, y en el cuarto de sanación, los restos de la cirugía en proceso de limpieza. Nadie supo decirle nada sobre Loki y sus niños, todos los sirvientes habían sido cambiados antes y después del procedimiento, por lo que ninguno había atestiguado el nacimiento de ningún niño.

La alcoba estaba intacta, el aposento que con tanto esmero había preparado para refugiar su amor con Loki, nadie había tocado las blancas pieles, ni las lujosas sábanas. Igual suerte corrieron las recámaras para los hijos de su hermano menor. Era más que evidente que ni Loki, ni nadie lo esperaban.

Estaba a punto de salir volando con rumbo a la casa de su padre, sabía que sería Frigga quien le informara todo, deseaba con toda su alma que no fuera demasiado tarde, cuando reparó en un elegante sobre blanco, con sello de lacre color verde, que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. El corazón le dio un vuelco al tomarlo y observar la primorosa caligrafía del Jotun en ella: "Para Thor" era las dos sencillas palabras que aclaraban su destinatario. Rompió el sobre y tomó la carta con ansiedad. Leyendo ávidamente:

"Amor de mi vida, si en tus manos está la presente carta es porque ya todo ha pasado, mis hijos han nacido, te perdiste mis gritos y mi cara de terror... pero de acuerdo a lo que madre seguramente te va a contar, todo salió bien... incluso para mi mala suerte yo sobreviví. Y te lo aseguro que estoy vivo porque estoy escribiéndote ahora, diciéndote que maldito sea el dolor que me parte el vientre, duele como lo que fue, una cuchillada en forma...

Se siente extraño no traer ningún bulto en mi abdomen, de hecho, si me esfuerzo, puedo volver a dormir boca abajo y eso sería glorioso, ya que mi espalda lo está reclamando hace tiempo...

¿Te cuento un poco acerca de los bebés? Espero que no te moleste que te hable de ellos. Son sencillamente hermosos... El niño es muy grande, de cabello negro y piel blanca, es tan inquieto que parece ser un futuro gran guerrero. Madre ha dicho que su fuerza es el hielo y la luz de la luna... En cambio mi hija es más pequeña, pero igual de fuerte... no posee el cabello negro, eso me tiene enfadado, pero es dueña de una serena belleza que me hace sentir orgulloso... su fuerza es la luz del sol y el fuego... Son el día y la noche juntos, el sol y la luna, el fuego y el hielo... cuando los coloqué en la misma cuna durmieron muy pacíficamente, pero apenas los separaron iniciaron un concierto de llanto que es imposible de ignorar. Madre ha logrado contener su magia y su poder, poseen una naturaleza tan fuerte que es necesario que no la descubran hasta que tengan la suficiente edad para controlarla...

Por cierto, he pensado en varios nombres para ellos pero ninguno me satisface, se supone que le corresponde a la casa del padre nombrar a los hijos... bueno, esa fue una tarea que lamentablemente quedó inconclusa... ¡Diablos! ¿Qué te parece Einar para el niño y Torgeror para la niña? Muy guerreros... tú me los sugeriste una noche, mientras mirábamos las estrellas, mientras tu voz me hacía soñar con una felicidad a la que obviamente no tengo derecho... temblabas de frío, pero insististe en quedarte para cuidarme en mi fiebre... abrimos la ventana y estaba helando completamente, pero estabas ahí, jurándome que no me abandonarías... eso y muchos más detalles son los que voy a extrañar... enormemente... No te reclamo nada, me diste mucho más de lo que jamás pude imaginar y eso es bastante.

No me busques, Thor... no me vas a encontrar. Marcharme es mi decisión y quiero que la respetes. Creo que podrás rehacer tu vida con alguien más, quien sea pero que te haga feliz. Confieso que espero que no sea esa mortal Jane Foster, ya que la detesto, pero si es con ella yo no lo podré impedir. Me marcho amándote como jamás creí amar a alguien en la vida, y esto no te lo dice el Dios de las mentiras, te lo dice Loki de Jotunheim, jurando sobre la vida de sus hijos, que te amo... que te amaré siempre... que fuiste lo mejor de mi vida, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi cómplice… mi único amor.

Debes saber que estaba decidido a matarme cuando nacieran mis hijos, no soporto la idea de que un día sepan que su padre está en una cárcel, sin esperanza de libertad y sin poder abrazarles o verles crecer... sencillamente no lo soporto. Por eso, quería suicidarme, sé de sobra que no hay honor en ello, pero prefiero estar en Hel que en prisión. Desafortunadamente, como ya te dije, sobreviví al parto... agradécele eso a Tony Stark... Con el veneno casi en mis labios, pensé en ti, pensé en el amor que me confesaste, pensé en el esfuerzo que hiciste para devolver un poco mi dignidad y eso me detuvo. Me conservo vivo entonces por ti y únicamente por ti... para no deshonrar tu casa ni manchar tu amor.

Por cierto, olvida el nombre de Torgeror… a mí me gusta Elynn... suena mucho más dulce.

Adiós, mi amor."

Al terminar de leer, Thor cayó de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y dejando escapar un ronco sollozo de rabia y amor devastado.

28.- SON MIS HIJOS.

Frigga lo recibió en los brazos igual que si fuera el niño pequeño que, derrotado, herido o frustrado por alguna infantil batalla, llegara a llorar en su hombro después de pelear en el patio de juegos. Pero no era ya un niño. Era ni más ni menos que el poderoso Thor, el Príncipe heredero, el dueño del martillo... llorando como un niño, vulnerable y arrepentido.

-¿Por qué me fui, madre?- sollozó, con roncos espasmos brotándole desde el fondo de su pecho- ¿Por qué lo abandoné justo cuando más me necesitaba? Yo creí... yo estaba seguro que regresaría a tiempo... nunca imaginé que todo se adelantara... Loki pasó por todo ese dolor solo...

-Solo no, querido... estoy segura que salió adelante siempre pensando en ti.

-¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿Dónde? ¿Regresó a las mazmorras? ¿Tuvo padre la osadía de regresarlo antes de que se recupere de sus heridas? ¿Y los niños dónde están?

-Thor... cariño...

-Debo ir con él, madre... me arrastraré a sus pies, suplicaré nuevamente su perdón... ¿Cómo he sido capaz de hacerle esto, si lo amo? ¿Tú crees que me perdonará?

-Loki no está aquí. Ni sus hijos... Mucho antes de este día, dispuso lo que sucedería con ellos y no cambió de opinión. Los niños han sido entregados a alguien que los educará muy lejos de Asgard.

-No... no sabes lo que estás diciendo... Eso no es posible...

-Por supuesto que lo sé... Fueron los deseos de mi hijo. Me duele mucho, pero lo respeté porque comprendo sus razones.

-¿Y Loki?

-No se podía romper la consigna del Rey de Asgard... Loki debe continuar prisionero... pero no en la prisión de esta ciudad...

Thor se negó a la derrota, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro con insistencia. No era posible que por su única negligencia perdiera a su amor... Gritó, reclamó, incluso blasfemó, pero su madre no revelaría nada, y su padre no estaría dispuesto a decirle si conocía el paradero de su prisionero y mucho menos si lo pudiera perdonar.

Fueron las siguientes semanas verdaderamente insoportables para el rubio, cumplía con sus deberes durante el día dando su mejor cara, intentando que nadie se enterara de su sufrimiento. Pero por las noches, con la capa de pieles de Loki entre las manos, pasaba horas enteras mirando a través de la ventana, pensando que cosa era lo que iba a hacer en adelante sin su amor.

Una de esas noches se decidió, dejó cuidadosamente la hermosa capa de piel de lobo sobre la cama, aspirando por última vez el perfume varonil de su amado, que todavía estaba impregnado aunque muy tenuemente y se dirigió hasta donde sus padres descansaban después de un día lleno de trabajo y audiencias para el Padre de Todo, quien a pesar de su edad, conservaba una admirable fuerza y amor por su esposa, con quien gustaba de pasar sus horas de reposo.

-¿Estás demente, Thor?- exclamó Odín al escuchar los planes de su hijo- ¿A qué te refieres con lanzar un juicio para recuperar a esos niños?

-Un juicio, sí... estén donde estén tendrán que responderme y ante un jurado, pelearé la custodia de los hijos de Loki.

-Te lo prohíbo. Aún cuando entiendo que son seres inocentes a los crímenes de quien los engendró, no pertenecen a nuestra familia y además, han sido legalmente adoptados. No hay forma de que puedas ganar su custodia.

-Hay una y basta para recuperarlos: Einar y Elynn son mis hijos.

Frigga se incorporó con un gesto de esperanza en su bello rostro, pero Odín permaneció frío e incrédulo. Acusó a su hijo de mentir, de inventar que él era el padre de esos niños para lograr su regreso a Asgard. y reiteró su prohibición de que los buscara o de que proclamara el juicio bajo la amenaza de retirarle su derecho a heredar el trono.

-No me puede asustar como a un niño con eso, padre. Si me retira el derecho al trono, solo bastará recordar que ahora tengo un heredero, al cual pienso reconocer legalmente, darle mi nombre y educarlo como digno hijo mío. Si piensa que mi medio hermano Balder puede heredar, solo bastará que se vea su genealogía para que se comprenda que Einar, por ser mi hijo, pasaría a heredar el trono en forma natural antes que ninguno y después de mí.

-Un hijo adoptado no cuenta, aunque lo reconozcas legalmente. Recuerda el destino de Loki...

-El destino de Loki estuvo en sus manos para que fuera dichoso y eligió hacerlo infeliz... pero hoy no voy a discutir eso. Einar no será adoptado, es mi hijo y puedo probarlo.

-Ve a Midgard, hijo mío... ahí los encontrarás- dijo de pronto Frigga, incapaz de seguir callando, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su esposo y una sonrisa plena de agradecimiento por parte de su Thor.

29.-EINAR THORSON Y ELYNN THORDOTTIR

Pepper Potts terminó de dar su baño a Elynn, adoraba la manera en que la hermosa niña, de tres meses de edad, gozaba del agua tibia y perfumada. Apenas la sumergía y sus risas y balbuceos la llenaban de alegría. Acercó su rostro para darle un ligero beso en el abdomen antes de colocarle su pijama, permitió que Elynn alzara sus pequeñas manos para halarle su propio cabello y rió cuando la hija de Loki lanzaba un gorjeo de satisfacción por poder estar cerca de sus miradas y de su cariño.

Pero la historia era algo diferente con Einar. La prometida de Tony Stark cedió el paso al millonario, que llevaba entre sus brazos al inquieto y siempre fuerte varón. El niño pateaba con fuerza y lloraba porque no quería ser sumergido en el agua, Tony ponía cara de circunstancia y se esforzaba por pasar la esponja y el jabón. Ayudaba en todo al cuidado de los dos vástagos del dios de la Travesura.

-No entiendo como siendo gemelos pueden ser tan diferentes- se quejó Tony, tomando una toalla para secarse el rostro y los brazos, pues había quedado casi tan empapado como el niño que había bañado.

-Es cierto, Einar es muy grande y fuerte, se parece mucho a Loki en el cabello negro y la blancura de su piel... pero no en los ojos... mi pequeño los tiene tan azules como un par de zafiros brillantes...

-En cambio Elynn es rubia y de ojos verdes, pero es tan apacible que no parece hermana de este demonio encarnado.

Pepper suspiró mientras los observaba adormecerse en sus respectivas cunas. Dos niñeras entraron entonces dispuestas a velar los sueños de los pequeños, y también a dar reposo a los cansados padres adoptivos, que cada día amaban más a los dos pequeños hijos del que una vez fuera su más grande enemigo.

Un sonido algo familiar los estremeció, el relámpago iluminó el cielo y el consiguiente trueno hizo que vibraran los cristales de las ventanas. Pepper se abrazó a Tony involuntariamente.

-¿Es quién creo que es?

Efectivamente. En la plataforma aérea de la Torre Stark, acababa de llegar el Dios del Trueno en persona, amenazador y con cara de pocos amigos. Tony supo de inmediato cuál era el propósito de su visita y en lugar de alimentar un conflicto mayor, del que sabía no saldría bien librado a menos que usara una de sus armaduras y destruyeran diez cuadras a la redonda, optó por ser más diplomático... después de todo, no le faltaba razón a Thor para reclamarles.

-Saludos, fortachón- le dijo, intentando ser el mismo despreocupado de siempre.

-Sabes a lo que he venido- replicó el rubio, sin responder al saludo- Si ustedes saben donde están mis hijos, exijo verlos de inmediato.

-Si te refieres a NUESTROS hijos, no tengo inconveniente en presentártelos... excepto si pretendes arrebatarlos por la fuerza o usar tu martillito... en ese caso, solo dame dos segundos para llamar mi armadura y "charlaremos"

Thor respiró profundo, había sido advertido que los niños fueron adoptados legalmente y aunque podía tomarlos por la fuerza, no era eso lo que pretendía.

-Deseo verlos... A los hijos de Loki... Por favor...

Pepper se resistió un poco, pero Tony le hizo el ademán de que tuviera paciencia. Hizo pasar al asgardiano hasta la alcoba de los niños, que ya dormían apaciblemente bajo la vigilancia de sus nanas.

Fue un sentimiento diferente a todos los experimentados hasta ese día en su larga vida, como si de golpe todo el amor por Loki, toda su ternura y todas sus fuerzas se volcaran sobre aquellas criaturas que a sus ojos eran perfectas. Tony le dijo que conservaban los nombres que Frigga les había dejado, que la reina había llorado enormemente al separarse de ellos, pero que siempre estaban dispuestos a permitir sus visitas.

-Loki y Pepper acordaron esto, tu hermano sabía que no soportaría tenerlos dentro de la mazmorra donde seguramente está confinado y prefirió entregarlos. Su única condición fue que jamás les ocultáramos su origen, que supieran que siendo adoptados eran tan amados como si fueran hijos del vientre de Pepper y mira… a lo que he llegado... me han convertido en un hombre de familia. A mí, a Anthony Edward Stark, ex play boy, ahora todo un padre responsable de dos hijos maravillosos.

-¿Sus nombres son Einar y Elynn?

-Si.

Thor extendió sus manos para tocarlos, pero se arrepintió en el último instante. Einar despertó y el rubio exclamó dolorosamente, sus facciones eran exactamente las de su amado ausente.

-Tiene unos ojos muy parecidos a los tuyos- murmuró Pepper- ¿No es lindo?

-Deben parecerse a mí... yo soy su padre.

30.- UNA PROMESA.

La pareja se miró con cierta incredulidad, luego se relajaron. Era de suponerse que el inmenso amor que sentía por el pelinegro le impulsaba a tomar el rol de progenitor.

-Vamos a tomar una copa. ¿Quieres? Hablemos con calma.

-No, Tony... Vengo de hecho a buscar a mis niños. Sé que no me los puedo llevar por la fuerza sin perder a la larga en una disputa con tus leyes o las mías, pero como padre que soy de ellos... deseo tenerlos bajo mi cuidado.

-¿Eres el padre? Vamos, Thor... tú sabes que eso es imposible...

-No lo es. Ve y pregunta directo a Rogers y dile si esa noche, además de la conciencia, perdió esto...- y aunando la acción a las palabras, Thor arrojó sobre una mesita un par de guantes pertenecientes sin duda al uniforme del Capitán América- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero yo fui el único culpable esa noche... siempre sentí una pasión insana por mi hermano, y esa noche lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba y fui yo quien bajó hasta donde esperaba su traslado... No sé por qué tomé los guantes, supongo que quería desquitarme y hacerlo sufrir, pero sin que se enterara que era yo... Loki jamás ha recriminado lo sucedido esa noche, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de las consecuencias... He convivido muy de cerca con él por meses y de sus labios jamás ha salido una queja, una palabra de rencor o de odio por haber quedado preñado de un bruto que abusando de su estado indefenso… lo sometió contra su voluntad.

-Debió de alguna forma, sospecharlo... – dijo Pepper, porque él sabía que tú eras el padre. Me lo confesó-Ambos la miraron boquiabiertos- Para solicitarme tan enorme responsabilidad, Loki fue absolutamente sincero conmigo, me dijo que jamás se había entregado a nadie, que sus hijos eran ciertamente el producto de una relación forzada y que solamente una persona podía ser lo suficientemente brutal y al mismo tiempo apasionada para hacerle lo que le hizo, ya que no fue esa la primera vez. "Thor vendrá un día a reclamarlos", fueron sus palabras, "pero quedará a voluntad tuya si los entregas o no".

-Pepper...

-Tony... yo amo a estos niños. No quiero entregarlos. Lucharé aún contra todos los dioses de Asgard si es necesario... pero no los entregaré.

Fue una noche que los tres pasaron en vela, Tony y Pepper abrazados, metidos en su cama pero sin lograr conciliar el sueño. El millonario había otorgado al dios su voto de confianza permitiéndole velar el descanso de los pequeños, bajo la condición que no los tomara por la fuerza y que a la mañana siguiente, llegarían a un acuerdo como personas civilizadas.

Tenía que evaluar detenidamente cada una de sus opciones, desde ceder la custodia, compartirla o pelear. No hacía falta decir que estaba dispuesto a gastar toda su fortuna si era necesario para lograr alejar al rubio de ellos. Pero también sabía que esos niños no eran iguales a los niños de la tierra, que sus necesidades de educación un día excederían sus capacidades y sería necesario forzosamente, que regresaran a Asgard.

No era sencillo tampoco razonar cuando su compañera se negaba terminantemente a discutir el tema. Loki se los había confiado y los amaba, era todo lo que le importaba.

Para Thor la noche fue diferente, no pensaba como arrebatarlos de aquel hogar, ni siquiera pensaba que sus defensores pudiesen o no lograr un arreglo bajo las leyes de Midgard. Lo único que miraba era los dos milagros más grandes de su vida... sus hijos. Los hijos que había concebido junto a Loki.

Nadie podría negarle su paternidad, ni siquiera Odín cuando los conociera, el niño poseía sus ojos, su fuerza, los rasgos fuertes de su rostro. La niña sus cabellos rubios. Pero los dos también conservaban un parecido extraordinario con aquel que los llevara en su vientre... Loki estaba en ellos, eran tan hermosamente parecidos que dolía... dolía mucho... dolía su ausencia y el remordimiento le taladraba el alma.

No solo fueron engendrados por su pasión desbordada, sino por el amor no confesado, el rencor y el odio que escondían su amor. No tuvo valor para decirlo a tiempo, ni para evitar que las elecciones desesperadas de su hermano lo llevaran a torcer el rumbo de su vida. Si Loki hubiese al menos recibido su apoyo... jamás hubiese pensado en el suicidio ni en abandonarlos...

-Oh, Loki... ¿Qué sentiste cuando los conociste? ¿Cuánto sufriste antes de dejarlos ir? ¿Depositaste un beso en la frente de cada uno como despedida? ¡Cuánto debiste agonizar decidiendo que estarían mejor lejos de ti y de mí, amor mío! Entiendo tu negativa a dejármelos... la entiendo... mi egoísmo tal vez, en tu cabeza, era peor a los errores que cometimos...

Einar seguía despierto, inquieto y hambriento. La nodriza fue a ofrecerle uno de sus blancos y pletóricos pechos y Thor se embelesó observando como el niño se prendía al pezón para quedar satisfecho en pocos minutos. Era tan hermoso verle... con su cabello oscuro como el azabache, la piel nívea y los ojos como zafiros... era perfecto, mucho más que perfecto, era la combinación de Loki y de él mismo... era el hijo de los dos...

-¿Desea cargarlo unos minutos, señor?- le dijo la nodriza, deseando complacer al Dios.

Con tiento, como si temiese romperlo, Thor lo sostuvo maravillado entre sus fuertes brazos. Einar emitió muchos balbuceos de placer, como si reconociera al autor de sus días, y le dedicó una esplendorosa sonrisa que le recordó dolorosamente a Loki.

-Tengo que hacerlo... –exclamó de pronto- Tengo que hacerlo ya...

Thor entregó al bebé, dándole un beso en la frente. Se puso en pié y fue a besar también a la niña, sonriendo al encontrarla tan parecida a él mismo y acariciando sus rizos dorados. Después tomó a Mjölnir y enfiló rumbo a la alcoba principal, abriendo la puerta sin cuidarse de sorprender a sus ocupantes.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamó Tony, cubriéndose el rostro ante la luz intensa que provenía del exterior- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre, Thor?

-Me marcho- declaró el rubio- No habrá pelea por Einar y por Elynn, ellos se quedarán bajo tus cuidados tal y como Loki lo deseó... Pero te juro, hombre de metal, que regresaré...


End file.
